The Lost Child
by sora-star-child
Summary: SEQUEL 2 MISTAKES!It picks up where Mistakes ended the mystery behind the egg and the hate for those who abandoned. Tai and Sora are about to have their mistakes haunt them! READ AND REVIEW Now 100 percent more Sora Reviews plus 22
1. The Lost one

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN DIGIMON JUST THE PLOT TO THIS STORY**

****

**Wow, Thanks for all the reviews for mistakes I was like WOOOOOOW the like the story. SO this is the sequel, I've wrote like three different beginnigs leading to three different plots but I like this idea most.**

****

**I HAD LOADS WRITTEN HERE THANKING YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS BUT MY SISTER HAS GONE AND DELETED IT ALL. THANKS ALOT!!!!!!!!!!!! SO I'LL HAVE TO BE BRIEF SO I CAN GO STRANGLE HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

****

**What Would You DO? Review Replies**

****

**KhakiBlueSocks- Thanks It does sound good when you listen to the song and then read the story. Don't worry about finding it funny no offence taken it could have been deep or funny and I'm glad you found the funny side of it (unlike my sister when she thought it was funny to delete my work!!!!!!) **

****

**WaterGod=Fake-HeyIHateAllOfYou- Thanks short and sweet **

****

**Dorkiss- thanks for all your reviews in both my digimon stories. u**

****

**Kawaii-Q- Thanks girl you have supported me in all my fics and I'd like to say a BIG thank you to you. Sorry If you got confused, it ended up that Tai was dreaming about the Sora being a hooker and woke up just in time to stop her making the mistake. Also I'm sorry for not reading your latest stories but I've been tied down with drama and school work and I know thats not a suffice reason but I will read them when I get the chance. U **

****

**KaguyaEvenstar- Thanks yeah Tai was dreaming. I'm glad the song matched the story! w**

****

**Dark Metal Angel Of Destruction- Thanks I'll think about that! **

****

******Savoan Locc- Wow a story of mine you liked!!!!!!!! Cool!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for the jyora pictures very erm...... Interesting. Oh yeah you said you'd seen all the digimon movies and that the were all totally sorato-fied but in Diaboromon strikes back there are references to both TAIORA and SORATO!!! :P**

**Tai's Girl- Woooooo go ENGLAND!!!!! Thanks girl v**

**Agumon 2004- Thanks for the encouragement in writing my fics u**

**Quittakingmyname- Thanks but some people do flame and like I said there entitled to do that. We pyro's must stick together! o**

**Superchickandthegroovyanimals- thanks I'm glad you got emotional. .**

**MISTAKES CHAPTER 16 REVIEW REPLIES**

**I got so many reviews that I thought I's say thanks to you all for taking your time to review and that you all put a big smile on my face those people are-**

******KhakiBlueSocks**

**Cool clown**

**Kaguya Evenstar**

**Coey-sama**

**Daniela**

**Dorkiss**

**Kawaii-Q**

**Etherlemental**

**Tortles**

**Savoan Locc**

**Shanz**

**Helios (thanks for your opinion on the Tk/Kari marrying I should have gone for a Dakari shouldn't I? I was going to but I was scared Takari people would beat me up!)**

**NoKkAx**

**Digidestined Of Courage**

**Inconnu (I have wrote another fic completely different to MISTAKES but will post it after this fic okay?)**

**Agumon 2004**

**And rain**

**Tai's girl**

****

**THANKS YOU GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKE THE SEQUEL**

****

**I suggest to any of you that haven't read MISTAKES to read it as this is the sequel and correct me if I'm wrong but its logical isn't it?**

****

**Sequel To Mistakes**

****

**The Lost Child**

****

**Chapter 1: The Lost One**

****

****The night brought its usual uneasy darkness which consumed the surroundings leaving the little girl squinting to see her scratches on the wall. Placing the stone onto the ground next to her she could hardly see her pictures, for you see for the past two and a half years she had crawled around the digital world hiding in caves much like this one. 

"Mmm, mmm, mmm." She began to hum, she never knew what she was humming just a tune she knew well from somewhere, where she had a purpose but that was a long time ago. 

She sat placing her hands around her knees which were constantly being bitten by the cold where her dress didn't quite cover. It was an old tattered pink dress, which once must had been elegant, she had found it floating down a stream, one of her earliest memories. It used to drag on the floor, not practical but would keep her warm at night, but constant running from Tiranamon and other unfriendly monsters had caused it to rip and tear. 

"Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm." She continued trying to fill the silence which made her nervous. Outside she could hear the footsteps of the monsters, in all her years she had never found one she could trust they either treated her with contempt or attacked this is where she learnt she was alone and almost whished the Tiranamon would hear her and eat her and put her out of her misery. 

"Hello child." A sweet voice trilled startling the little girl. 

"Who are you?" She asked backing away as the figure entered the cage, the light just bright enough for her to make out an outline. 

"Me I am alone." It whispered walking towards the child. 

"I am too." The five (and a half) year old whispered excited at the prospect of a companion, her lonely days meant she did not know of friendship just that two people travelling with each other means they are not alone which is what she wanted. 

"I have been watching you and protecting you." It trilled coming closer placing both hands on the little girls shoulder. 

"You have, does that mean you like me?" She asked surprising it by hugging its legs never had the monster thought it would be so easy. 

"Yes, you see that drawing there." The monster soothed picking the girl up and pointing to the cave wall. 

"Uh huh, I drew it all by myself." The girl said grinning. 

"Well I'll be her and I'll look after you, I won't leave you." It said already things seemed to be going well. 

"You won't. You won't." The girl replied burrowing her head hugging it tightly. 

"No for you see, if you come with me you'll never be alone again. You don't want to be alone do you?" It trilled. 

"No. No. No." She said shaking her head, at the prospect of being alone again. 

"Come, we shall leave this place." It trilled exiting the cave clutching the girl tight as it prepared to fly. 

"Okay." She whispered softly, smiling as she felt herself leave the ground. 

Back in the cave as the sun slowly rose, the drawings became visable, to anyone who would enter the cave they would see the scratchings of a stick man and woman holding a childs hand, but the child wasn't the little girl it was another child with straight hair opposed to her untamable locks. If the person or digimon decided to take a further look at the pictures they would see the self portrait of a little girl with the tattered dress holding her hand up to someone who wasn't therewho was holding onto the other little girl how she had wished to be held. 

But I guess the digimon or person wouldn't recognise the untamable hair on the head of the man or the way the womans hair was shoulder height and curled at the bottom. 

But I guess the digimon or person wouldn't have known these where the scratchings of a desperatly lonely child. 

A child without memory, 

A child who they thought was lost, 

A lost child, 

**To Be Continued**

****

****

**So what do you think? Let me know then I will improve, I love to hear all comments and Flamers are opinions too. Sorry if I rushed into it a bit but I wanted the story to be at a good pace you know so it doesn't dry up halfway through a chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed the beginning.**

****

**Luv**

****

**. sorastarchild .**

**P.S I've written 6 out of a possible 13 already but I'm so hyped I have to post it now or I will die of suspense!**

****

****   
http:  



	2. Identity

**Disclaimer: Me Own ONLY the plot (cool I own a plot) Not The characters from Digimon the show which I ALSO do not own. **

****

**Oh just thought I'd say I write to music, so I thought I'd recommend you know songs that might be cool to listen to while reading this-**

****

**Britney Spears- Everything (One of the only songs I like of hers )**

**Evanescence- My Immortal (I love, love, love this U)**

**DJ Sammy- Heaven (candle light mix) v**

**Kelly Rowland- Stole x **

****

**Or anything that's got a slow beat to you know the ones that sometimes make you cry. There's probably more but because I'm a die hard rocker there isn't many I know so you know use your own knowledge. Like I said I recommend it I think it goes really well with songs like them.**

****

**Wow I don't own much do I except the plot and my characters but anyway-**

****

**THANX FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS I LOVED HEARING FROM YOU!**

****

**CrazyGrl (and Luna)- Thanks for your long review it put a smile on my face, I was like wow she wrote so much about how she liked mine and Mariedarkholme's stories I bet when she reads it she'll be like wow too! Oh it's no biggy reviewing Marie and my story together she's a great writer too (love the fic halfway through!) And it can be frustrating when doesn't work. (oh by the way I love the 2nd language what does it mean it was so cool)**

****

**KaguyaEvenstar- gasps you'll have to find out! Thanks for the review I guess I've updated now! w**

****

**Kawaii-Q- Oh cool LUCKY LUCKY LUCKY you don't worry Hun I understand god your so lucky I'd love to go to Hong Kong. HAVE A GREAT VACATION don't worry about reviewing while your there as long as you have a great time. v**

****

**Marie Darkholme- Short and sweet thank you so much. u (halfway through your fic and loving it!)**

****

**ICE WOLF- short and demanding! Well here's the next chapter. .**

****

**Daniela- Thanks for your praise, yep I couldn't stop typing could I! I couldn't leave you guys on a cliff hanger. Oh and I think its so cool you speak two languages! My French and Spanish teacher despair of me. **

****

**A few Notes- I just like to say I'm sorry if I've offended you in any way, as I rely on what people have told me as I was not clear on the subject and assumed I was getting the facts, I guess thanks for pointing out my mistakes. BUT I think it was immature of you to assume I'm ignorant when I am clearly TRYING to get the facts and HOW could I have thought logically if I did not know of this. And I have never assumed I was right in any of this I have merely stated I believed Taiora was actually official thus I feel you are lashing out at me for hardly any reason. I have re- thought my earlier statement on other couples and I'm sorry if you pity people because the have a STRONG opinion. Like I said thanks for the info but next time please look at it from my point of view before you start assuming my personal character and having a dig at opinionated people, Please feel free to criticise my work I welcome it but please could you do it in a calmer and more truthful manner as your review sounded more personal than trying to point out my mistakes! If you still feel you need to clear some things do not hesitate to e-mail me!! o**

****

**BlueRag- Thanks **

****

**Heatix- Thanks but I'm not quite sure what glomp means but I'm hoping it expresses your eagerness for me to update. **

****

**Agumon2004- Thanks for waiting patiently I was going to finish the fic off then post it but I thought people will forget mistakes. So here is the second chapter! U**

****

**Next chapter.**

****

**Chapter 2: Identity**

****

****

****Slowly the child opened her eyes as the figure landed, they had been flying all night and much to the disappointment of the little girl she hadn't been able to keep awake. Suddenly though that didn't seem an issue as she forced herself awake to look at the surroundings. 

"Wow." She breathed as she stretched her neck to see how high the castle actually went. The funny thing was that she was sure it was dawn yet the castle was surrounded by night. Shrugging it off as her imagination she scanned the long hallway she was being taken down, with in moments she found herself in a magnificent gothic hall. Amazingly life like creatures were carved into the walls, black jewels light the hall with a dim dark glow. 

Minutes past as she was lead down yet another hallway, she clung closer as they approached a door in which opened instantly to reveal a beautiful room with carved black walls and a dim glow much like the others except at one side of the room was a dark framed bed with flowing silver blankets patterned with dainty black bats of all shapes and sizes. On one of the walls the child noticed what appeared to be a mirror its frame silver metal twisted into swirls and loops, the mirror instead of reflecting an image showed a crimson swirl moving on its own accord. But what really caught the little girls attention was a wide circular table in which stood a enormous miniature play land equipped with monsters off all shapes and sizes. Quickly scanning the wall she could see many shelf's on which stood dolls that had the same features as her, a few in particular caught her eye momentarily . 

"You will have to wait here. I shall be back in a moment, you can wonder with in your room but do not touch the dolls on the table." The figure said sternly before turning towards the door. 

"What about the dolls on the shelf." The little girl asked. 

"Yes, you can play with them." The figure answered trying to leave as quickly as it could. 

"Will, you come back?" The little girl asked her fiery eyes brimming catching the figure off guard. 

"Yes child, now be content!" The figure said shutting and locking the door behind her. 

Wandering over to the shelf she reached out in an attempt to reach the dolls, seeing she was too small she fetched a chair from the table. Standing on the chair her dainty hands could just reach a doll, pulling it down she had a closer look. The hair on the doll was wild resembling her own, placing her fingers on the head of the doll she traced the goggles with her diddy fingers. 

Putting the doll down on the floor she reached for another, this one had a long flowing pink dress, like a princess a crown on her head indicated she was a brat but the little girl knew better. A friendly digimon had once told her a story of princesses princes, maidens and knights and already in her head idea's were forming as she traced the little pink hat the doll was holding. 

Reaching for another doll she pulled down an red haired girl, her fiery eyes matched her own but without the hint of chocolate. Laying the doll in the palm of her hand she let her fingers run down the dolls face, taking in every detail was like a memory unfolded. The blue helmet, the clothes, the hair. 

Running over to the bed she placed the dolls on the cover. 

"You can be the princess." She said, naturally to the doll with the long pink princess gown. 

"You can be the prince." She said picking up the doll with the goggles. 

"And you....." She began holding the doll with the helmet flipping it upside down trying to find inspiration. "You can be the princesses' singer. Now I need one more.." She said running to the shelf and picking up another doll. 

"You'll do!" She exclaimed in excitement clutching the blonde haired doll in her hand as she rushed over to the bed. 

Placing the other doll on the bed she noticed the rebellious look in the blond haired dolls eyes, intrigued she took a closer look, inside his pocket was a little harmonica, instantly she saw rebellious nature of the doll. 

"You can be the knight." She said laying him next to the 'singer'. Picking up the 'princess' doll she began to make her dance. 

"Laaa laa laaa, I am a dancing princess. Who wishes to dance with me as the singer sings?" The little girl squeaked in the highest voice she could put on. 

"I will." She said in a deep voice, picking up the 'prince' in her other hand making him dance with the 'princess'. 

"I am a singer and I'm singing so everyone can dance." The little girl sang placing the 'prince' and 'princess' in one hand and picking up the 'singer'. "I'm singing my song because I think that knight over there loves me." She sang dropping the 'prince' and princess' dolls and picking up the 'knight'. 

"Wow your beautiful. Want to dance." The 'knight' said. 

"Yes sure." Said the 'singer' 

"Hey want to dance to." The 'prince' asked the 'princess'. 

"Humph! Sorry I'm taken." The 'princess' huffed. 

"Now realising he loved the singer, the prince ran over to the knight." The little girl chirped as the narrator of her story. 

"Want to dance?" The 'prince' asked the 'singer' who was dancing with the 'knight'. 

"No you can't she's mine!" The 'knight' shouted. 

"I'll fight you then!" The 'prince' exclaimed. 

Picking up the 'prince' and 'knight' she bashed them together in a fighting motion. 

"Stop! STOP!." The 'singer' squealed. 

"Choose!" The 'knight' ordered. 

"I choose you!" The 'singer' laughed kissing the 'prince'. 

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW she kissed him!" The little girl giggled lost in her own little world. 

"And the knight grew up and took his violent self down to the nearest disco and banged a new chick each night!" The figure exclaimed coming through the door. (A/N I hated saying that. For the record I mean does that sound like Matt I guess you could say..... Artistic License) 

"Your back!" The little girl squealed jumping off the bed to hug the figure. "Look I made a story, come see!" 

"I know child, do you know the dolls grew up?" The figure whispered. 

"No, tell me the story I haven't heard that one!" She screeched sitting on the bed as the figure joined her. 

"Ahhh but you have lived it my child." The figure said facing the child. 

"This..... This is my story?" The girl asked eager to listen. 

"Yes, watch the dolls my child." The figure soothed placing a hand over the dolls. Right before the girls eyes they dolls aged. Gone where the goggles, blue T-shirt and shorts in replacement where designer sunglasses, white top and jog bottoms. Gone was the pink flowing dress and pink hat, replaced for denim skirt and posh hand bag. Gone was the rebellious look and harmonica for anger, replaced by peace and a guitar strapped around his back. Gone was the helmet, the yellow top and jeans, replaced with baggy, denim, patterned dungarees that showed a bulge, her face an expression of despair. 

"What's wrong with her?" The girl asked fearfully. 

"I presume you mean the singer? She is in despair!" The figure replied. 

"Why?" The girl asked her eyes reflecting her fear. 

"She is having a child watch." Again the figure placed her hand over the doll and the bulge became a bundle. 

"Is..... Is that me?" The girl asked. 

"Yes." 

"Why does she look angry?" The girl replied. 

"Because this is a baby she did not want, a baby she hated, hated for being there, hated for being part of her and another." 

"The 'prince'?" She whispered her voice shaken. 

"Yes the very one. She loved him but never told him. She moved on and then she became pregnant with you. You were a reminder of what she could never have, who she longed for but was left with you. She wanted rid of you. She didn't want you there. One December night she took you to a cliff, crying you were, crying for her to hold you, to kiss you, to love you. Her anger boiled she hated your screams. She hated the noise you made. She hated the way you wouldn't quieten. So she made you silent. she watched as you blood began to pour over the cliff and trickle into the wind. She wanted to watch you die slowly as the wind sung your death. Eventually when the crying stopped she left." 

"So why am I here." The girl cried a tear trickled down her cheek. 

"You were transferred here as you had a substantial amount of data within you to form an egg." 

"I don't believe you!" The girl screamed the anger and hurt she felt, to intense to take in. 

"Watch, then you'll see." The figure said pointing to the mirror. 

The spirals merged to form a picture of the 'singer' clutching a toddler lulling it to sleep, beside her was the 'prince' watching adoringly. 

"My sleep my precious Malaika, mummy loves you." The 'singer' said lovingly. 

"Nightie, night." The 'prince' said kissing the toddler on the forehead as its eyes drooped. 

"Momma, can I have my lullaby." The toddler whispered. 

"Sure honey, 

I don't know  
What words I can say  
The wind has a way  
To talk to me 

Flowers sleep  
A silent lullaby  
I pray for reply  
I'm ready 

Quiet day calms me  
Oh serenity  
Someone  
Please tell me   
Oh moon, what is it, they say?  
Maybe I will know one day--" She soothed as the toddlers soft snores told her she was asleep. 

"THAT'S MY LULLABY!" The little girl screamed throwing the 'knight' at the mirror, which barely scratched it. "ITS MINE! ITS MINE!" She screamed in anger tears pouring down her cheeks. 

"Child, there's no use damaging the mirror. I understand fully." The figure said casually enjoying the angry outburst. 

"YOU DON'T YOU DON'T." The girl screamed watching as the 'singer' and 'prince' recited comforting words to the toddler, hugging and kissing her every so often. 

"Child, please what is I do not understand, they are merely words recited in comfort for the loved one." The figure replied stressing the words 'loved one'. 

"I CRIED WHEN MOMMA CRIED, WHEN MOMMA WANTED HIM, I WAS THERE AND SHE SANG I WAS IN HER TUMMY AND SHE SANG, SHE SANG WHEN I DIED. ITS MY LULLABY. ITS MINE." The girl screamed the words uncontrolled, her mind a mass of tangled threads, didn't have the answer to these words. Though she knew in her soul they were right. 

"And what if it is?" The figure said aggravating the child. 

"IT IS. ALL I WANTED WAS FOR THEM TO LOVE ME AND KISS ME AND TELL ME EVERYTHING'S OKAY! I HATE THEM I HATE THEM!" She cried her tears thick and fast the words tumlind from her tortured soul rather than her mind. "CHANGE THEM BACK, CHANGE THEM BACK, SO THEY'RE BACK TO NORMAL CHANGE THEM BACK!" 

"I assume you mean the dolls." The figure said casually. 

"CHANGE THEM BACK, CHANGE THEM BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed throwing the 'singer' and the 'prince' at the mirror making the mirror return to its original swirls. 

Changing the dolls back the figure left the little girl exiting the room smirking. Walking down the hallway all that could be heard were the sobs of the child, 

"I HATE THEM. CHANGE THEM BACK. I HATE THEM!" 

"I HATE THEM. CHANGE THEM BACK!" 

"THEY HATE ME!" 

"I HATE THEM!" 

****

****

****

****

****

**To be continued**

****

****

****

**Phew, I hoped you liked the chapter!**

****

**I love, love, love your comments good, bad and critical.**

****

**They'll help me become a better writer.**

****

**Anyway peace out people.**

****

**Keep smiling**

****

**Luv**

****

**. sorastarchild .**


	3. Channelled Hate

**Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH ME NO OWN BLAH BLAH BLAH ME POOR BLAH BLAH BLAH!**

**Okay so you know I write to music so for this chapter I recommend**

**Evanescence- Going under U**

**Avril Lavigne Don't Tell Me **

**Three Days Grace- I Hate Everything About You w**

**Anything Linkin Park .**

**Anything Jay-Z (summit like 99 problems)**

**Or anything with a good hard rhythm you know guitars and all.**

**(Is it that easy to tell I'm a total rock chick)**

**Okay I could make up some totally sane lie and say that I**

**1. Felt I was uploading too fast and decided to pull the story off and finish it.**

**2. I thought it wasn't fair to upload at that speed and then make u wait for a month before reading the rest.**

**Okay so there both acceptable excuses BLAH BLAH BLAH but the fact is I WAS REPORTED for abusing a use of chapter or something like that. **

**I'm sorry for two things, for not allowing you to continue reading my story for a week and because it won't record the first twenty reviews. **

**SO being ME I'm still have the reviews in my E-mail box and I've counted I think 22 so every time I get another review I shall act weird and put in the summary like REVIEWS 22**

**So I haven't forgot you peeps and FF. net I am truly sorry please do not smite my uploading privileges once more!**

**Next chapter**

**Chapter 3- Channelled Hate**

The sun never seemed to rise anywhere near in the castle, always cast in darkness, the girl began to welcome darkness than fear it, for three days she had sat in her room throwing the occasional doll across the room only interrupted when food was brought to her. 

"Child?" The figure called from the door after entering, receiving no answer it ventured further in, only to just to dodge a stray doll. 

"YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T GOING TO LEAVE ME!" The girl screamed, uncharacteristically. 

"I didn't leave in a sense I was always nearby, anyway it is time you reached your full potential." The figure soothed moving towards the child. 

"What?" The child replied resuming her normal tone. 

"You shall become powerful." The figure replied taking the girls hand in its and leaving towards the door. 

"Huh?" The little girl said tilting her head to one side in confusion. 

"You shall be able to do magical things and rule over the new world." 

"Like a princess?" The girl asked squeezing the figures hand. 

"Sure, you shall be princess of a land." The figure said leading her down a hallway, dotted with dim lights so the child had to squint to see the figure properly. 

Eventually after several winding hallways the reached a black gothic medieval door. Many pictures of vicious beast were carved into the wood. Opening the door the child was taken into a dark room the only lights coming from many jars with glowing substances, towards one side of the room there was a small bed and another figure mixing different coloured substances. 

"Whose that?" The child asked nervously biting her lip. 

"Names are not important but child answer me this whose lullaby is this." The figure who lead her in said pointing towards an almost identical mirror as the one in the child's room, again the mirror showed the vision of the 'prince' and 'singer' with the toddler. 

"Sure honey 

I don't know  
What words I can say  
The wind has a way  
To talk to me 

Flowers sleep  
A silent lullaby  
I pray for reply  
I'm ready 

Quiet day calms me  
Oh serenity  
Someone  
Please tell me   
Oh moon, what is it, they say?  
Maybe I will know one day--" The singer sung. 

"ITS MINE!!" The girl screamed in protest. 

"Yes child, do know how they have wronged you." The first figure said quickly cutting the girls wrist, revealing the blood under her skin. 

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT????????" The girl wailed clutching her arm, tears welling up in her eyes. 

"As a visual aide my child I only scratched your arm and forgive me child for doing so but watch as the blood pours from your arm to the ground." 

"I'm..... Watching but it hurts." She cried as droplets of blood and tears hit the stone floor. 

"Do you see me smiling child." The figure said kneeling down, face to face with the little girl. The girl could see the face of the figure bore no smile. 

"No." The girl said emphasising her answer by frantically shaking her head. 

"Can you imagine your blood just pouring out of your arm, onto the floor and seeping away as somebody laughed at you?" 

"No. You've got it wrong they loved me!" The girl cried picking up on who the figure was talking about. 

"How do you know this." The figure said becoming purposely impatient. 

"I... just do!" The girl replied her tears becoming angry ones. 

"You assume too much child of those who abandoned you, you assume yet you are in the dark of so much!" The figure said. 

"SO WHAT, MY MUMMY AND DADDY DID LOVE ME AND YOU CAN'T CHANGE THAT!" The child screeched. 

"You think they loved you! LOOK IN THE MIRROR YOU IGNORANT FOOL!" The figure shouted pointing to the mirror which swirled into another vision of the 'prince' and 'singer' playing with the toddler. 

"She needs a boc boc!" The toddler cried nursing a rag doll in her arms. 

"Quick Tai she needs a boc boc she might not pull through." The singer said in mock urgency. 

"Right away doctor Malaika." The 'prince' said leaving the room. Soon returning with a baby's bottle, pouring a bit of milk on his wrist to check the temperature. 

"Oh daddy your so silly, that's for drinking not putting on your arm, your so naughty." The toddler giggled taking the bottle and feeding it to the doll. 

"Yeah silly daddy, what will we do with him." The 'singer' exclaimed raising an eyebrow at the 'prince'. 

"I dunno but I'm sick of all this girly stuff." The 'prince' stated and began to tickle the toddler until she cried with laughter. 

"TAI NO!!!" The 'singer' screamed as he began to tickle her also until all three ended up in a pile the 'prince' at the bottom. 

"YOU THINK YOU ARE LOVED, YOU ARE NOT EVEN REMEMBERED, THAT IS LOVE, THE AFFECTION THEY SHOW THE TODDLER THAT IS LOVE. AND LISTEN MY CHILD YOU ARE NOT LOVED! By them at least." The figure shouted, but still the child refused to back down. 

"YOUR LYING!" She screamed. 

"WOULD I CONJURE A PICTURE TO SIMPLY LIE FOR ME?" The figure continued bending down to face the child, smirking slightly as it watched the child become consumed in anger. 

"YOU LIE, YOU WANT ME TO HATE THEM!" The child screamed back. 

"WHY DO YOU NOT? YOU DO NOT HATE THEM FOR LEAVING YOU. LETTING YOU DIE! YOU DO NOT HATE THAT INSIGNIFICANT TODDLER FOR THE LOVE IT RECEIVES!" The figure boomed. 

"WHAT REASON WOULD I HAVE TO HATE THAT!" The child shrieked pointing at the toddler. 

"I'll tell you why?" The figure whispered its tone cold and hateful. "Because she is your sister, a baby they had after you, the one they continually show affection for. Now tell me do you not hate them for allowing her to live and be loved while you are cast to the deepest darkest area's of the digital world through no reason of your own. Do you not hate her because she is being loved, because they love her." 

"STOP IT!" The child screamed, the reality hitting her hard. 

"Do you not hate them for never thinking of you? Hate is not a crime, but a power you can use." The figure said snaking an arm around the child as it watched her innocent expression crease up into a scowl as she watched the mirror as the parents played with the child. 

"How do I use it." The child said cold and dark. 

"Show me your crest, and the gadget you have carried around with you for these past years." The figure said smiling as the child gladly handed them over still locked with hatred for the people in the mirror. 

"Here catch." The figure said throwing the gadget and crest to the second figure who had been preparing some kind of liquid. 

"SO HOW ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE ME MORE POWERFUL!" The child screamed her hate apparent in her eyes. 

"Ah my child I will need you to sit on the bed." The second figure said watching as the child slunk over to the bed and sat on the mattress. 

"Drink this." The second figure said placing a glass vile into the child's hands, it was a mixture of purple, silver and black liquid and smelt strongly of death. 

"What will this do?" The girl asked cautiously. 

"It will make you a digital being, your power of hate and crest of death will be enhanced while the part of you that was weak and lonely will be diminished. Your powers will enable you to do great things." The second figure said smiling coyly as the child drank the potion. 

"AHHHHHHHHHH." The child screamed as the potion began to take effect, she felt as if her skin was burning off and her body burning. She felt her soul split and her eyes glow a blood red. Her tattered old dress had become black and straight (you know like a T-shirt, not puffy). Falling to the floor in agony she screamed as to sprouts appeared on her back growing an inch every second but causing the girl agony, in minutes they had become spiky gothic wings, standing up her face dripping with sweat she began to giggle. Clasping her hands together she was able to create a black energy ball that shot through the room blasting the wall to pieces. Laughing she adjusted the silver chunky bangles on her arm and inspected the damage she'd done. 

"Impressive young one." The first figure said beckoning the child over to a table much like the one in her room. The little play land equipped with the monsters stood on top of the table. 

"I guess you've been wondering why I said not to touch it." The first figure said. 

"I guess?" The girl replied eager to use her powers on something. 

"Well, this is a map of the digital world. You know how I said do you want to become a princess? Well how about the world as your kingdom?" The first figure replied. 

"Sure." The girl yawned in boredom. 

"We shall rule as a trio, take a sector each." The second figure said. 

"Okay? But what do I have to do?" The girl asked. 

"To concur and destroy, fill the digimon with fear, show them your power, you shall be there Dark princess." The first figure exclaimed. 

"Where shall I start?" The girl asked her mind set on destroying. 

"Well tonight you shall start here, we shall decide where to go next from there." The second figure said pointing to a cave on the miniature model. 

"Fine." The girl replied using her wings to hover. "I shall be back before dusk." She replied. 

"Here, this is your dark digivice and crest, the crest shall boost your power and the digivice will lead you to the destination." The second figure said handing the girl the gadgets as she flew of into the night. 

For what seemed ages she flew across the plains of the digital world. Reminiscing briefly of the few memories she had of wondering the world alone, lonely and unloved. She shoved the memories to the back of her mind as she landed at the foot of the mountain where the cave was situated. Instantly she was met by a digimon. 

"Why hello there, your not from around here are you?" The digimon asked. He dodged quickly as a bolt of energy was his reply. "Hey that wasn't very nice." He replied as he dodged a few more bolts. 

"I do not have to be nice to the likes of you!" The girl spat rising into the air slightly so her shots would be more accurate. 

"Well if your going to be like that- AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO WARGREYMON!" Agumon (who is now wargreymon) shouted rising to meet the girl. 

"SURGE OF DARKNESS." The child cried creating a dark orb with her hands and throwing it at Wargreymon. 

"NOVA BLAST!" Wargreymon shouted blocking her shot with the nova blast creating an explosion which sent them both to the ground. 

"Hey are you okay?" Wargreymon asked offering the girl his claw, he knew all to well of misguided digimon and the appearance of the girl looked to delicate to fight plus he was intrigued by her face he was sure he had seen her before. 

"Big mistake!" The girl cried, latching herself onto Wargreymon. Planting a kiss on his lips she left him shocked. 

"What..... Are...... You...... Doing?" He managed to mumble as his body began to burn from inside to out, standing back to admire her work she clasped her hands together drawing the fire out of his body, leaving him weak. She watched as he de-digivolved back to an Agumon battered and bruised. 

"Count yourself lucky." She mumbled as she flew off puzzled. She was so close to breaking him but something had stopped her, she wasn't sure what but something had. Spotting some wandering Koromon colonies on the path below she swooped down into the shadows of the forest. 

"Come on lets go." A Koromon said nervously. 

"Yeah I don't like it here." Said another. 

Taking her opportunity she flew as fast as lighting and stole one, placing her lips to its cheek she began to feed on its soul. Within minutes the Koromon was left pale and emotionless. 

"You serve the dark princess and only the dark princess." 

"I serve only the dark princess." It repeated before bouncing off into the shadows. 

Picking off the rest of the group, she licked her lips devilishly, she watched as they continued down the path lifeless and emotionless, she waited for a while watching over them until the reached another clearing. 

She clutched her stomach and began to heave, causing her body to shake and twist in agony. Soon enough wisps of purple smoke began to drift out her mouth. Spitting up more purple smoke she watched as it swirled into a cloud and it set over the Koromon. 

"KOROMON DARK DIGIVOLVE TO SKULLGREYMON!" The all shouted and within moments screamed in agony as there bodies twisted into the skull dinosaur. 

"Who do you serve!" She shouted. 

"THE DARK PRINCESS." They replied before going off into the night. 

**To be continued**

**Okay I hope that wasn't too weird, but I wanted it to seem disturbing(and confusing I guess) at the same time, the end different to the beginning girl, you know her personality changes. I don't think this chapter is up to my normal standards but I hope its at least acceptable. (Don't worry I'm hoping it gets better and after this I don't think theres going to be another sequel so YAY freash story)**

**ANYWAY**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Any review is a good review to me even if its a flamer**

**Keep smiling people**

**Luv**

**. sorastarchild .**

**P.S REVIEWS 20**


	4. The Mirror

**Disclaimer: OWN ME NO, NO OWN ME, ME NO OWN, ME NO OWN NO SONG IN THIS THAT IS OWNED BY THE PEOPLE WHO OWN IT WHICH IS NOT ME! w**

****

**Replies-**

****

**CrazyGrl- You've got great taste in music hun! No I hadn't given up it was removed (stupid ) so it looks like I haven't got many reviews :( But thanks so much for yours it made me smile sooooo much!**

****

**Kawaii-Q- YAY your back from HONG KONG how was it??? I hope you had a great time!! I'm like soooo reading your fics too and I'm glad your loving mine!**

****

**ICE WOLF- Thanks for your review hmmmmm to kill Tai or not to kill Tai? :D**

****

**Marie Darkholme- Like I said I would SO not give up on you people, you people can't get rid of me that easily (unlike ) So don't worry peeps if I have to bribe, get a new account or be good :) I WILL! Thanks for the encouragement it helps me to write and makes me SMILE!!!!!**

****

**Agumon 2004- Thanks your praise totally made me smile. PS. Sorry to invoke your wrath but ARSENAL (I shall marry Theirry Henry)!!!!!! But on the bright side I love gimme gimme gimme and Ab Fab there like I must watch! :P**

****

**Okay I'm going to be in London for a week on Friday that's why I posted this chapter now okay so please people REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!**

****

**Next Chapter**

****

**Chapter 4: The Mirror**

****

****

****"Excellent, excellent." The first figure purred bending down and placing an arm around the child, pulling her close in a hugging motion, which would normally have made the child beam, inside the child could feel her weaker self fill with happiness. 

"Yes, truly amazing." The other figure said coming over to ruffle her already wild hair. 

"Yes all's well and good but I want more power." The child said her voice unnaturally mature. 

"Ah but darling you already have immense, but if it is more power you seek then you we just need to teach you your own greatness." The first figure said. Looking up at the first figure the inner (innocent) child could almost picture red hair just curled at the shoulders, fiery eyes burning with pride and a smiling face. She quickly shook it off. 'She didn't need them now' she thought to herself before keeling over in pain. 

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH." She screamed in agony. "WHAT'S HAPPENING!" She cried as the wings slowly returned to sprouts before disappearing, her dress becoming tattered and pink and her eyes returning to fiery. "I THOUGHT THIS LASTED FOREVER!" She screeched at the figures. 

"I did not say that child, it wares off after a while." The second figure said casually. 

"I WANTED REAL POWER!" She screamed at the pair, tears trickling down her cheeks as she felt herself become vulnerable. 

"And you shall have it young one." The first figure soothed placing an arm around the child once more. 

"I WANT IT, I WANT IT." The girl screamed not to be consoled. 

"You must wait young one." The second figure said as she was lead out of the room by the first figure and taken back to her room. 

"You must wait here while we concoct another potion then you shall be able to play." The first figure said conjuring up some biscuits and milk before leaving. For a while the girl sat on the floor in front of the mirror tears streaming down her face making great pools of water on the stone floor. The tears rolled down her cheeks and for a moment she the tingled a bit as if some warmth had reached out to her. 

Standing up and leaning over to the table the girl, her face tear stained took a bite out of one of the cookies before standing in front of the mirror staring at herself. Extending one arm out towards the mirror she began to move the smoke inside with her finger tips, left to right, up and down. This amused her for a while before she became bored, opening the palm of her extended hand she began to utter words. 

"Show me my flesh, my blood, the family which I am know longer part of, my momma and daddy." She whispered and leapt back in surprise as the mirror did as she command. 

__

_couldn't tell you why she felt that way,   
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,   
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.  
_

She stared eyes widened as the mirror revealed her mother, father (and sibling though she would not acknowledge it) standing in the middle of the flat. From what she could see and make out, her daddy and the other girl were leaving on what she could presume was a trip out from what her father was wearing. Saying the good byes, the mother was left on the mirror. The little girl watched as her momma stared out of the window thoughtfully. The little girl couldn't help wishing she knew what she was thinking, whether she was thinking of her, feeling guilty about what she'd done about how she had left her. 

__

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems__.  
_

__

The little girl spent most of the morning sitting in front of the mirror eating her way through the plate of biscuits (which seemed endless to the little girl) and drinking numerous glasses of milk. Every movement her mother made she would watch closely, examining her and taking in what she saw. Every now and again she would forget she was the one left behind and could almost feel being held in her mothers soft hands as she sang. But no-she thought-she must cast these thoughts aside, relinquish the anger the felt this morning and last night, draw and feed on the negative energy which surrounded her but still the girl found herself sitting in front of the mirror nibbling her biscuit. 

__

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
_

__

It was about midday and still the girl had not moved from her spot in front of the mirror. After a while the girl decided to lean closer to the mirror, scowling as she saw her mother pick up a picture of the chosen girl, the one who was kept. She watched as her mother beamed proudly at the photo of the little girl grinning proudly holding a soccer ball which seemed half her size. Screwing her fists in to balls as her mother began to laugh in an almost tormenting purpose, the little girl edged closer to the mirror still, biting her lip to stop her crying. She began to squint as her eyes filled with tears as her mother kissed the picture lovingly before placing back onto the coffee table. Unable to control her anger any more the little girl pulled her fist back and took aim at the mirror in a sorrow filled punch. 

__

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
I's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.  
_

To her alarm the girl passed straight through the mirror into her momma and daddy's apartment, straightening up and brushing down her dress her eyes turned to saucers as she stared at the place she'd only dreamed about in the bliss in which sleep provided. She stared around the star patterned living room, looking over the cream sofa, arm chair and rug, looking at each individual photo on the shelf above the fire place, momentarily lingering on a photo of a baby with a tuff of brown hair before her eyes fell onto her mother who was standing looking out the window. 

__

_Open your eyes and look outside, find a reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
_

"Momma?" She whispered as her mother turned around beaming broadly. Standing on her spot her arms out stretched, her heart missing a beat as her mother turned around beaming and walked straight towards her. The little girl closed her eyes ready to be taken into a comforting hug. She opened her eyes just enough to see her mother pass right through her and pick up her mobile which was on the shelf behind her. 

__

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs_

__

"Oh Tai." She heard her mother soothe before pressing various buttons on the gadget. Turning around to face her mother she approached attempting to hug her before bursting into fresh tears as once again she passed through her mother as she crossed the room and returned to the window. 

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside_

__

"Momma.....?" She sobbed wishing beyond control that she could be comforted. She watched as her tears ran down her cheek and onto the carpet but did not leave a mark. "Momma, I want a hug." She cried as her mother walked back over to the window. "Momma I want a hug." She cried harder as her mother continued to stare out of the window. 

__

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.  
_

__

Running up to the window next to her mother she tried to tug at her T-shirt but sobbed even louder as her hands passed through and her mother didn't flinch. 

_Her feelings she hides._

__"Momma." She sobbed continuously in frustration and despair. 

_Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
_

"MOMMA!" She sobbed running across the room trying to knock the photo's off the shelf in a bid to grab her mother's attention. 

_She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
_

__"MOMMA!" She cried as the pictures did not fall but still her mother did not flinch.__

_She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah ,oh  
_

__"MOMMA!" She screamed desperately as the mirror on the back wall began to cloud over with the familiar smoke drawing her back into the mirror.__

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
_

__"MOMMA! THE LULLABY!" She sobbed as each breath drew her closer to the mirror_._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.  
_

__"I DON'T KNOW WHAT WORDS I CAN SAY!" She half sung half sobbed as the mirror drew her closer as each word passed. 

__

_She's lost inside,_

__

__"THE WIND HAS A WAY TO TALK TO ME!" She sobbed as she tried to fight her legs already consumed and her upper body desperately trying to hold on. 

_lost inside... oh oh yeah  
_

__"FLOWERS SLEEP A SILENT LULLABY."She sung desperately trying to stay in the apartment. 

__

_She's lost inside,_

__

"I PRAY FOR REPLY-" She sobbed before being sucked into the mirror her arm still extended in hope of a helping hand. 

"I'm ready." The mother sung swivelling round to see who was behind pausing for a second, staring at the mirror in a mixture of hope and surprise before returning to the window.__

__

Landing in a heap on the bedroom floor the little girl began to cry, her tears becoming long sobs, sobs at being left alone, sobs at being ignored and unnoticed. 

"I just wanted a hug." She cried hitting the mirror with all her might in hope of passing through, but just howled in more pain as her knuckles became red and the mirror remained unmarked. 

"Child, she could not hear you yet did not wish to." A voice said from the shadows in the corner revealing the first figure. 

"I just wanted to go home." The girl cried in frustration her sense of vulnerability returning. 

"I know but you must make this your home, besides I have a surprise for you." The second figure said also appearing from the shadows holding a vile. 

"Will it last.... Forever?" The girl asked cautiously opening the vile and placing it to her lips. 

"No but this one shall last a good deal longer than before." The second figure replied as the girl drank from the vile. 

At once her sense of vulnerability faded and she keeled over in pain as she felt as if her skin was burning off and her body burning. She felt her soul split and her eyes glow a blood red. Her tattered old dress had become black and straight (you know like a T-shirt, not puffy). Falling to the floor in agony she screamed as to sprouts appeared on her back growing an inch every second but causing the girl agony, in minutes they had become spiky gothic wings she stood up dripping with sweat and looked at the figures at once feeling powerful. 

"Can I go now." The girl said casually. 

"Yes you shall be visiting a certain nest, in the east." The first figure said. 

"Ah wait, I have an improvement to your attire." The second figure said handing her a long staff just a bit taller than herself, the staff itself was black with what seemed like thorns climbing up it, at the top the staff produced for clasps which held a crimson orb which began to glow different colours. 

"And what am I supposed to do with this?" She snapped peering into the orb at the top of the staff, inside it she could make out the necklace she had held onto so long (a crest she had heard some call it) spinning inside it. 

"It will boost you power, your image of authority and best of all with in the orb you can see all of whom you control whenever you wish." It replied watching as the girl eagerly flew out of the hole she created the knight before. "And now we wait." The figure whispered smirking. 

For what seemed hours the girl flew towards where the sun had rose, she flew past mountains, rivers, lands of ice and snow until she reached a lonely island. Swooping down she became enclosed in a forest in which were many birds, she flew on inches above the tree's, soon she reached the edge of the forest and came to a desert crossing it too she reached a village in which the inhabitants were sleeping. Examining the land she came to a nest on the outskirts alone in a bent tree which had managed to survive the hot desert days. Flying silently she peered into the nest and at once memories came flooding back bits of conversation which she had long forgotten................... 

"Don't worry little egg we'll be at the nest soon." A high pitched voice whispered lovingly. 

"Shush don't worry I'll warm you up." The same voice squeaked. 

"Nothing will harm you I'm here." The voice exclaimed once again. 

"You know what? When you hatch I bet you won't be orange and scaly like Agumon said." The voice trilled. 

And then 

"I'll be back soon!" 

The last words echoed through her mind. 

"But you didn't come back!" She breathed furiously kicking the nest so it fell to the ground leaving the sleeping pink bird startled, quickly the bird recovered flying up to meet eyes with the girl. 

"Hey that wasn't polite!" She chirped in a high voice, like Agumon she was met by an energy bolt as a reply. "Hey that's mean, don't do that!" 

"I can and I will!" The girl cried sending energy bolts at the bird and the village behind. 

"My friends!" She cried flying over to the scared Yokomon who were fleeing there huts, rushing over to the nearest hut she gave them instructions to head for the caves in the volcano. 

"HEY!" The girl screamed hitting the bird on the wing with an energy bolt causing her to fall. 

"Ouch! Hey that's not very nice." The pink bird cried rubbing her wing. Watching in horror as the girl flew to were to Yokomon were fleeing and covering them in purple smoke. Almost immediately the pink of the Yokomon turned to a pale grey and the blue flower turned black. With a swish of her staff the Yokomon digivolved into what seemed a monstrous bird. It looked like a black Garudramon except that its wings instead of soft and feathery were black and spiky and a skull like armour covered their head and chest. 

"WHO DO YOU SERVE!" The child screamed from high in the air. 

"The digimon princess!" The replied in mono tone before flying off into the distance. 

"NO I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!" Garudramon (originally Biyomon) screamed grabbing the child between her hands (you know what I mean). 

"Let me GO!" The child cried creating an energy surge which rippled through the air sending Garudramon to the ground. "NOW FACE MY FURY!" She shrieked pointing her staff at the Garudramon, at what seemed silvery liquid dripped soon forming a large bubble at once latching itself onto the Garudramon, before her eyes the child watched as the Garudramon de-digivolved to Birdramon, then Biyomon, Yokomon and finally Nyokimon. The black plant like digimon lay motionless on the ground the green sprout on the top of its head drooping slightly. 

"GET UP!" The child screamed at the digimon. "GET UP!" She repeated furiously as the digimon didn't move. "Get up." She whispered tearfully as the digimon didn't move, flying down to its side and picking it up in her arms. She didn't want Digimon to get hurt, just........ She didn't know what she wanted. "To be a princess." She whispered in reply to her doubts before regaining her normal attitude. Still carrying the digimon in her arms she flew off back to the castle. 

**To Be Continued**

****

**I hope you liked that chapter I'm trying to maintain the quality throughout. Please review because then I get better and you get happier you know its like this cool circle!?! No well I think it is anyway**

**NICE REVIEW = HAPPY WRITER BETTER FICS**

**Critical review = Better fics ultimately**

**Flamers** **= YAY I love flamers its a review that makes you laugh plus I do take the thoughts of the person into account you know apart from the swearing (sometimes).**

**Just Review people I need them more than ever!!! Sorry if I sound greedy but like because I lost all your reviews (they are still in my E-mail box) before I feel soooooooo bad!**

**Yo peace y'all**

**Luv**

****

**v sorastarchild v**

P.S I'm already like thinking of my next story I want it to be like something different so I was thinking kind of like a dark but sort of light-hearted horror or something thats just pure fluff you know what I'm talking about like the sleepover or on holiday ones or like a story based loosely (and I mean loosely) around queen of the damned. I thought I'd ask you people because like your the ones going to be reading it!!!! 

http:


	5. The Other Side

**DISCLAIMER: Yes We all know I'm poor and do not own DIGIMON or any other Anime thanks for reminding me!**

**I'm going to aim to update at least once a week k? Possibly more but I don't want to overload you with reading to do!**

**Oh the music I'd recommend is probably the same as the other chapter.**

**Thank for all your cool reviews**

**KaguyaEvenstar- Thanks short and sweet. :P**

**Marie Darkholme- I'm so glad you could relate to my story in that way, your comment meant so much to me it really helps me write better. :D**

**CrazyGrl- lol thanks ;) love your phrase and if I can find some growing or if I decide to sell I'll let you know!**

**PS. I love that movie to I'm like already started on the story so it should be up soon after Lost child :)**

**Kawaii-Q- Thanks honey :)**

**Agumon2004- Thanks so much your comment made me smile :D**

**Tai'sgirl23- Thanks it will explain more soon ;) **

**Next chapter!**

**Chapter 5- The Other Side**

"TAI!!" WAKE UP!!!!" Sora screamed pushing Tai off their double so he landed in a sprawl on the ground. 

"What?" He replied groggily, opening one eye from on the ground before pulling the quilt off the bed and onto his body trying to resume sleep. 

"Well you promised a certain little person in this house something. Can you remember what Tai?" Sora replied staring at the sprawl on the floor placing her hands on her hips. 

"Well why didn't you say so!" Tai answered sitting up and grabbing Sora's arm so she fell on top of him. 

"God Tai. Your so Immature!" Sora giggled as Tai flipped her over and planted a sweet little kiss on her lips before they were interrupted. 

"DADDY WHEN ARE WE GOWING TO DA PARK!" A little girl shrieked from outside the bedroom. They could hear her annoyed little footsteps get closer before the door swung open. 

The little girl stood there her own little hands placed on her hips. Her auburn hair didn't quite reach her shoulders but curled a little in a cute fashion. Her chocolate eyes gleamed in annoyance, her toddler denim shorts and white T-shirt had already got chocolate spread and toast crumbs down the front and she tapped her little Nike shocks (which had just been laced) in annoyance. 

"Daddy can we go now pwease!" The little girl mumbled heading towards the bed as Sora and Tai stood up. "Oh daddy your still in your knickers." The girl cried in amusement as Tai stood up in the boxer shorts he had slept in. 

"There boxers!" Tai said picking up the toddler and slinging her over his shoulder (fireman's lift) before running out the room and dropping her the sofa (gently so not to hurt her). Running back to the room he came face to face with Sora. "Hey out! I need to change!" He said watching as Sora raised an eyebrow. 

"Make me!" She muttered smirking. 

"Fine!" Tai said in defeat going round her as if she had won but turning to her back and picking her. 

"TAI!" She squealed kicking her legs as he dropped her on the sofa (Yes the little girl had got off!). 

"RIGHT!" Tai said running back to the bedroom poking his head around the door so they couldn't see his body. "I'M GETTING CHANGED AND NO GIRLIES AND NO SORA ALLOWED!" He said cockily flashing a grin before closing the door. 

In a matter of minutes he exited the bedroom wearing casual trackie bottoms and a plain white shirt. Gucci glasses just hid his chocolate eyes. 

"What's with the glasses?" Sora asked again rising an eyebrow, peering out the window, the sun was only just peeking through the clouds. 

"Sora when you have glasses like these you HAVE to wear them!" He replied. 

"Yeah, and now I regret I bought you them!" She muttered as Tai bent down to talk to the little girl. 

"Okay." He said putting his glasses (well trying without getting them caught) onto his hair. "Have you brushed your teeth?" 

"Yup!" The girl replied nodding her head to emphasise her yes. 

"Brushed your hair?" 

"Yup!" 

"Washed your face?" 

"Yup!" 

"Well I've done none of them so I'll be five minutes hun." Tai said running to the bathroom and locking the door. 

"Oh dad!" The girl said her face pulled into a scowl at the prospect of more waiting. "Momma are these glasses, glasses that have to be worn?" The little girl asked pulling out her own pair of Disney (Me no own that) Finding Nemo (or that) glasses. 

"Well honey, lets look in the mirror." Sora said swooping the girl up into her arms and walking over to the mirror which was hanging on the wall. "You know what hun? I think they are those kind of glasses!" Sora said staring at there reflection as the little girl put the glasses on. "And you look cute in them to sweetness." Sora soothed puzzled as the girls face fell. "What's wrong Lai?" 

"She looks so sad, she crying momma!" The girl exclaimed peering at the mirror closely not letting her eyes leave. 

Puzzled Sora continued to stare at the reflection of her and her daughter, amused by her daughters imagination ability she played along. 

"You know what they say, a mirror is a door into someone else's world, maybe the girl just wants a friend?" 

"No momma, she's upset she wants a momma and daddy." The girl stressed trying to get her momma to understand. 

"Well, maybe if we blow her a kiss she'll stop crying." Sora said opening her palm and holding it near her lips to blow a kiss, the little girl copying her motion. 

"Hey what are you two doing? The only kissing in this house will include me not the mirror!" Tai said from behind making them jump. Placing the little girl on the floor (who instantly grabbed Tai's hand). 

"Are we going now daddy." The girl said looking up and smiling. 

"Yes!" Tai said pecking Sora on the cheek. 

"Lets go then!" 

"Fine, fine!" Tai muttered turning towards the door. "We'll be back by five." He called before closing the apartment door. 

Waving goodbye Sora wondered over to the window, staring out at the late morning sun, she found it peaceful and calming. Don't get her wrong she loved every moment she spent with her family but..... Sometimes........ Just sometimes it was soothing to be left alone in the house to think and wonder as she pleased. Think about what would come and what had gone, what was there and what was not, what was in reach and what was afar or what was for dinner and whether it was Tai's night to cook. Soon she found her self drifting around the living room for no particular reason, just here and there, tidying and moving things. 

When it was about midday she began tidying the shelf's, her gaze fell upon a picture of Malaika beaming while holding a soccer ball, pride swelling she began to laugh she remembered the day well- 

"That's it." Tai said lovingly as the toddler walked steadily up to the ball. Just next to her Sora kneeled with her video camera videoing the child's motions. 

The sun was just lowering and they had been there all day as the fully eaten picnic that was still spread out showed. 

Slowly the child crept up to the ball as Tai shouted encouragement, now the ball was no more than two inches from her little foot. Looking up at her daddy who was little more than a metre in between a goal constructed from two jumpers on the grass she tilted her head to one side before, smiled cockily and picked the ball up and throw it in the opposite direction (much to Tai's dismay). 

"No." Tai said retrieving the ball and placing it near her foot once more. "You see this." He said pointing to her tiny Adidas trainers as she nodded. "These kick this [pointing to the soccer ball] Like this." He said kicking the soccer ball so that it flew through the goal and further. 

"See!" He said pointing to the ball at the end of the field. "That's how far you can make the ball fly, then they'll be two in the family who are good at soccer." Tai whispered loud enough for Sora to hear. 

"Don't listen daddy's telling fibs cuz momma's better than him." Sora said putting the camera down on the grass and retrieving the soccer ball standing behind Tai. 

"Nope momma's just sad cuz daddy always beats her." Tai said kneeling on one knee in front of the child smiling cheekily. 

"Daddy's just teasing momma cuz momma can kick his butt." Sora said placing the ball on her hips. 

"Prove it then, but its useless, I can still kick your butt one on one." Tai said standing up to face Sora. 

"Fine two goals first to score in the others, agreed?" Sora said flicking a few strands of hair out of her eyes. 

"Bring it." Tai exclaimed grabbing some cups and plates to make a second goal about 20 metres from his own. 

Placing the ball in the middle of the goals Tai stepped back. 

"Ladies first." Tai stated stepping back inviting Sora to start. 

"I don't need to." She replied confidently letting Tai stand by the ball once again, glancing over at Malaika who was watching from the picnic blanket her eyes wide with excitement. She watched as Tai stepped towards the ball. 

"Fine but you don't know what your in for." He whispered using his skills to dribble the ball around Sora towards her goal, darting back she ran at the side of him before tapping the ball from under his feet and gaining control, dribbling forward towards Tai's goal, she was aware as Tai came up from behind. Taking over her he darted to his goal just in time to block a shot volleying the ball (when the ball hits your chest and then falls at your feet for you to control) and tapped it over her head and receiving the ball behind her. As Tai approached her goal she slid and slide tackled him (well it explains itself). 

"FOUL!" Tai shouted pointing at Sora accusingly. 

"NO WAY!" She shouted back not caring about the mud stains on her jeans. 

"YES WAY THAT WAS A FOUL! A F-O-U-L!" Tai shouted back. 

"I'M SURPRISED YOU CAN SPELL THAT CUZ YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!" She shrieked. 

"LETS NOT GET PERSONAL MRS I'M GONNA FOUL TO WIN!" 

"GOD YOUR SO COMPETITIVE!" 

"ME!" Tai shouted both of them locking eyes neither wanting the other to win. 

"Look daddy I did it I did it, look momma look!" The little girl cried, turning around Tai and Sora could see the little girl beaming from behind, standing behind Tai's goal, the soccer ball near her feet and a look of triumph in her little face. 

"What?" Tai and Sora said in unison walking over to the little girl. 

"Look, you kick this." She said pointing to the soccer ball. "With these." She continued pointing to her trainers. "Like this." She finished taking a couple of steps back then kicking the ball with all her might so that it just rolled over the imaginary line. 

"That's MY girl!" Tai said beaming with pride running over to the smiling girl and swinging her around. Smiling also Sora rummaged in her bag for the digital camera, after about five minutes of finding and setting up the camera, the little girl was already smiling, clutching the soccer ball to her chest. After a few snaps from every angle she returned the camera to the bag and began to pack up the things as the little girl kicked the soccer ball around on the imaginary pitch. 

"So then I guess that means I win." Sora said slyly as Tai help pack away the picnic plates and cups. 

"What?" Tai replied looking up from the basket and raising an eyebrow. 

"Well the ball went through your goal." Sora replied smiling cockily mimicking Tai's trademark smile. 

"And you didn't score it!" Tai stated. 

"But you lost." 

"You fouled me, therefore I would have got a penalty and would have scored anyway so theoretically I win." 

"Big words but still a l-o-s-e-r." 

"Why do you always have to get personal bitch." Tai whispered so Malaika (who was still kicking the soccer ball around happily) couldn't hear. 

"Watch your language, bastard." She whispered back. 

"Whore!" 

"Man-hoe!" 

"Go run back to Mattie." 

"Go shag someone who gives a damn." 

"God your immature." Tai said pushing Sora over into the mud who quickly returned the gesture by pulling his leg so he fell with her. Within moments they were both laughing. 

"God we're stupid." Sora whispered before planting a kiss lightly on Tai's lips (which he happily returned) in a mock make up gesture. 

"I still win!" Tai soothed placing a figure to her lips. 

"I win honey!" She replied biting his finger lightly. 

"I WIN I WIN I WIN I WIN!" The little girl screamed jumping up and down as she kicked the soccer ball. 

"Yeah she wins." They both said in unison before standing up. 

- 

Suddenly she was interrupted by what sounded like glass shattering, glancing at the mirror she shook the thought off and placed the picture back on the shelf and walked over to window for know apparent reason apart from that it was the perfect place to think. But what about? She thought. But she knew that suddenly the atmosphere of the room had changed. 

Suddenly the vibration of her phone made her lose her train of thought, smiling she walked across the room to the shelf it was on, as she walked she felt as if she had walked through a phase of warm air, like something was there but again mentally shrugging it off she continued across the room to the shelf her mobile was on. 

"Oh Tai." Sora soothed as she read the message. 

Hi sor dwn prk 

Jus seen jo n Akio 

Lai an Akio r playin sccr 

I nvr fort a son of jo 

N mimi cud b gud 

At sccr n e way I ges 

Miracles hppen 

C ya l8r lovely 

Tai xxxxxxxx 

Pressing the buttons on the gadget she texted back- 

Dats mean Tai 

Bless thm 

Dnt 4get sun cream 

Dnt lose her 

Oh yeah n try not to 

Let jo beat u sccr 

Sora xxxxxxxx 

Placing the gadget down she could feel the same presence as before. Puzzled she walked back to the window. 'Don't be stupid Sora.' She thought looking out the window. 'You won't go down that road again. Stop wishing.' She thought continued to stare out the window as if to cast the thoughts aside. 

"I wan't a hug." Said a voice that echoed through her ear, causing her insides to become frozen. 'I want to hug you too, honey I want to hug you too!' A part of Sora screamed, but her mouth had become to numb to voice it. 'No. STOP IT. JUST STOP IT SORA! Stop making it up stop, you stopped them before you can stop them now!' She mentally coached herself screaming at her own imagination to make her stop hearing the voice. Almost on cue she heard the smash of glass but forced herself not to look not to give in to her own mind games. 

At once she could hear the lullaby, urgent and clear. 

'Its getting weaker, she's going, she's leaving me again!" A voice inside Sora screamed. 

The lullaby was nearly finished and the voice becoming more urgent. 'She's leaving!' 

"I'm ready." Sora finished turning to face the mirror in a look of confusion, hope and surprise. 

'You let her leave.' A part of her whispered as Sora continued to look out the window. 

'You let her leave.' It repeated tears rolling down Sora's cheeks. 

"ITS NOT HER." Sora screamed to the empty room. "JUST STOP IT." She screamed before collapsing on the sofa, her head in her hands as old tears awakened. 

**To be continued**

**Hope you liked it, its really hard to write almost the same chapter from someone else's point of view, but its done and I hope it was good. Anyway please review as I LOVE to hear your comments. Oh I thought I'd mention that the names of all the characters that I made up e.g. Malaika, Aroha there names actually mean something. Dunno whether you picked that up if not its K?**

**Yay like 100 percent more Tai and Malaika! **

**REVIEW PEEPS**

**YOUR REVIEWS IT KEEPS ME GOING AND SMILING WHEN THERE ARE RAIN CLOUDS!**

**(God I sound like a review junkie but hay if you don't review I can't write to your tastes!)**

**HAVE A GREAT DAY**

**Luv**

**o sorastarchild o**

**PS. Hmmmmmm who should die- to kill or not to kill that is the question.**

**Keep smiling y'all**


	6. Some Truth

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN OKAY!**

**Next Chapter**

**KaguyaEvenstar- I was hoping for cute :) Hmmmm can't promise anything about death :)**

**Marie Darkholme- Thanks for the compliments they, make, me, smile :D like I said I cannot not rule out the possibility that there will or won't be death :P**

**Reiye- YEAH NEW REVIEWER hello :D! I'm glad your noticing things because that was what I was thinking of when I wrote it Puppetmons dolls so don't worry hun its probably me hallucinating and writing down the thoughts. :P**

**Kawaii-Q- Well it was intended to be like hints of Jyoumi bit if it makes you and SoratoL.O.C.Fan happy you could imagine that Mimi got bored with Joe and embarked on a passionate affair with Izzy and that the child is Izzy's but Joe forgave Mimi when Izzy called the relationship off because Mimi wouldn't leave Joe and the stability he brings and Joe adopted the child as his own. OR the child's Joe's and Mimi's with Izzy at the moment and Joe's cool with it and still plays the father role. Okay you Izumi fans :D just thought up a mini subplot don't worry my next fic will be a Jyoumi Koumi love triangle subplot in my next Taiora which involves the darker side of the world.**

**SoratoL.O.C.Fan- K. Some peeps reported me and had this story removed o.O so like I know what that feels like!**

**ICE WOLF 741- I loved your story hun :D Hmmm should Tai Die I'll think, I'll seriously think :)**

**Agumon2004- Thanks for the compliments hun! I love your web site I think I like Jonathon, James and Patricia. :) **

**Sorry for the delay but I've been busy with course work : don't worry I will not just leave you people.**

**OH I'm SO SORRY I thought I posted this two days ago, I was like Hmmmm why isn't there reviews hmmmmm oh because I haven't posted stupid:P so sorry peeps :)**

**Chapter 6- Some Truth**

As the castle came into the distance the little girl looked at the motionless Nyokimon in her arms, every second flying faster in a strange sense of urgency. She could feel the power within her still strong but the childlike weakness was growing stronger and she did not know how to handle the struggle between powers. 

Eventually she came to the castle doors, but did not know how to get to her room unseen. In fact she didn't even know how to actually get to her room. She flew around the castle several times before flying through an arch like window into an empty room. Scanning her surroundings she could just make out a wooden door, opening it she found herself in a hallway like the others dimly lit and seemingly endless. 

Many corridors she went through and flights of stairs she flew up but every room she came to was another and like the others. Empty. Why had she not seen someone? A strange question to ask in her situation but none the less it seemed unnatural. Nevertheless she ripped the end of her dress and wrapped it around the little digimon so that it looked liked a little bundle of rags. 

"Ah child." She heard someone soothe behind her, turning her head she could just make out that it was the figure who brought her here. 

"Where's my room!" The girl asked in a brat like manner, making sure the little bundle could not be seem by the figure. 

"Ah it is indeed this way my dear, come follow me you have yet to tell me about tonight." The figure said flying past her towards the end of the corridor and down many more. Finally the figure opened the door to her room. 

"Its about time!" The little girl said before entering. 

"Well, how did tonight go? Did everything go to plan? Did your staff help?" The figure replied in a cruel kind of excitement looking towards the staff the girl had in one hand, then towards the bundle in the other. 

"It was fine! Do you think can't do this!" This girl snapped sitting on the end of her bed. 

"No, not at all." The figure soothed. "But what is that bundle you have in your hands?" The figure asked extending a finger in a pointing motion. 

"Its nothing just rags I found!" The girl snapped once again holding the bundle close. 

"May I look then?" It replied sweetly leaning over a little trying to see. 

"NO!" The girl cried. "You can't look it's mine!" The girl shrieked pulling the bundle farther away so the figure couldn't even glimpse. 

"Pretty please?" The figure cooed edging closer smirking. 

"GO AWAY!" The girl screamed causing the figure to flinch slightly before standing up straight. 

"Fine, my little brat, the potion should wear off soon anyway, then you might crumble and show me!" The figure laughed cruelly heading towards the door. "And that's in about an hour, so I'll be back ,Hai?" The figure finished before leaving. 

"I WON'T SHOW YOU!" The girl screamed as she heard the footsteps of the figure cease as it took flight. Placing the bundle on the bed she unwrapped it revealing the motionless little black digimon. "Wake up!" She commanded pointing at the digimon. "WAKE UP!" She continued as the digimon did not move. "Wake up." She whispered flying around the room a few times until her eyes rested on the cup of milk from yesterday. Grounding, she picked up the glass and quickly flew to the bed. Cradling the digimon like a baby she fed it the milk a few sips at a time making sure the digimon swallowed. Much to her relief the digimon began to drink before opening its eyes. 

"Where..... Where am I?" It squeaked looking around, her eyes resting upon the girl. "It's you!" The digimon cried. "My friends..... What did you do to my friends?" It squeaked tears rolling down its cheeks. 

"I, they are mine now." The girl replied not sure of how to answer. 

"But why?" The digimon chirped unhappily. 

"I.. I." The girl stuttered. 

"What did they ever do to you? Why did you do that? Why? Why? Why?" The digimon cried in despair. 

"I, I don't know. Just stop it! Your hurting my head!" The girl said placing her hands to her head as if to stop the pain, the confusion. 

"I'm sorry." The digimon whispered jumping out of the girls hands onto the bed. "Wow, this is springy, wheeeeee!" The digimon squealed in delight jumping around on the bed. 

"Shush! They'll find you!" The girl shushed placing her fingers to her lip. 

"Oh why didn't you say so!" The bird squealed before laying on the pillow yawning. "I'll sleep now!" It mumbled closing its eyes. 

"NO!" The girl shrieked knowing she had little time left. "You must stay awake I need to ask you something's." The girl finished as the digimon opened one eye before hopping up again. 

"Okay but I'm huuuuuuuungry!" The digimon sang hopping on the bed before realising her had to stay quiet and sat her eyes wide as the girl fetched a left over cookie from the table. "Mmmmmmmm chocolate YUM!" The digimon squealed eating the cookie whole. 

"Okay-" The child began before being interrupted. 

"Can I have another one please!" It squealed happily. 

"No we have to talk!" 

"Oh...... no....... So hungry....... Feel so weak...." The digimon groaned before falling back on the pillow fainting. Quickly the girl grabbed the plate of cookies placing them in front of the digimon hoping she wasn't to late. 

"There eat. Please don't go to sleep!" The girl pleaded lifting the digimon upright so that its green sprout drooped over its face masking its eyes. 

"Thanks!" The digimon cried before digging in, crumbs flying everywhere. 

"Look do you..... Do you know who I am?" The girl asked edging closer the digimon. 

"Erm..... Wheeeeeeee!" The digimon squealed bouncing off the bed onto the table then onto the chair, then the shelf, then bed , table, chair, bed, table, chair, floor, shelf, table, bed, table before stopping. 

"HEY!" The girl screamed as she watched the digimon bounce then stop. 

"Tooooo much energyyyyyyy!" The digimon squeaked. "Nyokimon.... Digivolve to.... YOKOMON!" The digimon pink exclaimed in a slightly calmer and less squeaky voice. 

"Do you know who I AM?" The child asked again becoming impatient. 

"Wow, look at your doll collection there so cute!" The Yokomon said hopping to the edge of the table to get a closer look. Becoming side tracked the girl walked over to the shelf her eyes becoming angry slits. 

"I HATE THEM!" She screamed sending a weak energy bolt across the shelf, so that they all fell to the ground. 

"Nah ahhhhhh!" The digimon squealed hopping to the ground. "Look here's Joe and TK and KARI, haha look at Mimi! And here's Matt, Izzy, Yolei, Ken, Awwwww Cody's so little! OH and Tai and OH MY GOD ITS SORA!" The little digimon screamed her blue sprout swaying as she jumped up and down near the doll with the helmet and blue top. 

"I hate her!" The little girl spat. "And I hate him to!" The girl finished kicking the Tai doll towards the digimon. 

"Well?" The digimon replied calmly. "I'd say you looked like Tai most of all, I knew it when I first saw you." 

"Well I don't so there!" The girl said sticking her tongue out in disgust. 

"And." The digimon continued. "You have Sora's eyes, but then I thought to myself how could a child of Tai and Sora be so uncaring, horrible and mean." The digimon said glancing at the child. 

"How come they could leave me then. Huh if there so good why did they leave me to die." The child said sitting down next to the digimon. 

"Now I know I may just be an in-training digimon but I've known Sora since, since as long as I can remember and Sora would never do something like that." The digimon replied. 

"Explain this, then if I was not left to die, why does this necklace have the symbol of death on it, why am I not with her now why am I here?" The child asked sadly holding up her crest, her eyes unknown to her flickering from red to the their normal fiery flare. 

"Listen child I'll tell you of what I know and I shall not lie to you, though I may not be physically with Sora I can pick up upon her strong feelings. Do you really want me to answer all of your questions?" The digimon asked in a mature answer knowing she had confused the child slightly with her long words. 

"Yes.... I want to know everything!" The child replied staring at the digimon. 

"Okay but please do not persist if I cannot answer, like I said I want to answer you truthfully!" The digimon said getting comfortable on a stray cushion. 

"Fine. What were my momma and daddy like? I know of them and have seen just little bits of my momma but I do not know what they are really like." The child sighed placing her hands in her lap and staring the digimon in the eyes. 

"Well I'm assuming you mean Tai and Sora, as I digimon I don't have parents but I can kind of understand the relationship. Tai was the leader of the Digidestined gang Tai and Sora fought with against the bad digimon. Tai was and I guess still is cocky, arrogant and impulsive, but that was Tai he always made us laugh and deep down he cared about everyone and everything, he would always take it to heart if another Digidestined or digimon was unhappy and made sure it was put right. He was always protective of Kari his little sister I'm not sure what that makes her to you as like I said I don't have a family as such but he always made sure he could do his best to protect everyone I guess why he was the digidestined of courage. He was always one to fight for what he believed in and loved his soccer ball, he loved soccer it was one of the biggest parts of his life." 

"Uh huh. And my momma?" The girl asked taking in the information she had just been given, not quite understanding some of the words but could kind of gather a general image of what her father would have been like. 

"Well Sora was my partner and I guess I know more about her than most. She also had a caring nature, she was like a mother to everyone and was the peace maker during disputes, mostly between Tai and Matt but that's not important. I guess she's more complex than Tai, though their similarities were what brought them together, her love of soccer, her caring nature, her deep love for her friends and others, she would always hold back. For example if she was unhappy she wouldn't show it, she wouldn't handle her unhappiness she would sweep it to the back of her mind for the benefit of the others. Sometimes it made her even sadder until she couldn't hold back. Like once when she searching for Matt, she thought the situation was hopeless, but kept on telling TK 'yeah we'll find him don't worry' she became so wrapped up in despair that it became her cocoon, creating a cave where she could sit and not feel anything. Now she seems to have got better but she still smiles for others when she doesn't want to smile at all. I guess that is one of the reasons she received the crest of love, her love for everything yet sometimes she doesn't love herself" The digimon said truthfully watching as the girls eyes grew wider with wonder. 

"Erm... Who is the child they....... They love?" The child asked knowing the answer was what she had already been told. 

"Well she's their daughter Malaika, she is their second born child. I'm sorry I have little information on her, but it is my understanding that she hasn't visited the digital world and does not posses a digivice, crest or have a digimon partner." The Yokomon sighed pausing to let the child speak. 

"What's a digivice and crest?" The child ask she realised how little she knew about herself. 

"Well a crest is the emotion that..... That has the strongest aura within a person, the emotion the person can be associated with. A digivice is the gadget a digidestined receives to communicate with other chosen children, it can tell you where they are and who they are with." The digimon said wincing at the truth as she watched tears rolling down the childs cheeks. 

"So I am death? Is this why I haven't a digimon?" The child whispered her tears becoming rivers of salty water. 

"I do not know, do you remember how you came to this world? Maybe you haven't had chance to meet your partner?" The digimon said trying to raise the childs spirit of goodness. 

"All I can remember is, I don't know, I was in some kind of small room, I couldn't move but I was safe, I could hear a voice, I guess that is the only time in my life I felt loved." The girl sighed. 

"MY EGG!" The digimon squealed in delight jumping up and burrowing into the child's chest in affection. "I thought I'd lost you and now I've found you, what happened?" 

"I....." The girl startled as the digimon continued to show her mother-like love for her. "I just remember that it became so cold I had to get out, the cold was so horrible that it broke my egg and I stepped out. That's where I found my digi- thing and my crest. I can't remember much more of that day." The child finished hugging the digimon tight, not realising that her wings had disappeared and her dress returned to normal. 

"I woke up, and you'd gone, I looked and looked but I couldn't find you. I guess that means your digital see?" The Yokomon soothed. 

"But when the person hurt me I bleed, it said that it would make me digital, I'm so mixed up." The girl replied finally returning the digimon's hug. 

"Don't worry we'll find the answer, we'll find a way out of here. We'll find Gennai, Tai and Sora they'll understand. Any where's better than here." The digimon whispered crying a little as it could feel the girls on tears falling onto its sprout. 

"Oh how touching!" The figure said appearing from out the shadows across the room causing the two to startle. 

"Leave us alone!" The little girl cried shaking in a mixture of terror and anger. 

"Why what are you going to do? In case you haven't noticed you have returned back to normal." The figure said drawing closer. 

"SO JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" The Yokomon shouted from the girls hands turning around to face the figure. 

"And you shall do what you pathetic digimon." The figure laughed cruelly. 

"SHE'S NOT!" The little girl screamed. 

"SHUT UP!" The figure said sending an energy bolt to the child which hit her in the face sending her back and causing her to smash against the wall before slumping to the ground in shock. "YOU DARE DEFY ME AGAIN!" The figure screamed sending another bolt at the child. 

"NO!" The little digimon screamed just deflecting the blast with her own attack enough for it to miss the child. 

"YOU GET OUT OF MY WAY!" The figure shouted sending an energy bolt towards the digimon causing it also to smash against the wall and drop into the girls arms. "YOU WILL NOT DEFY ME AGAIN WILL YOU?" The figure shrieked raising its other arm so that the child began to rise up of the floor. Clenching its fist the Yokomon watched as the child writhed in pain, tears streaming down her face as the pain seared and ripped through her body. 

"I... Won't." The child stuttered desperate to stop the pain. 

"DON'T LISTEN!" The Yokomon screamed gathering the little energy she had left to jump and bite the figure on the leg causing it to yell in pain and loose concentration. Dropping to the floor the girl crawled into the corner. Ripping the digimon of it's leg the figure held it in a tight grasp. 

"YOU! YOU HAVE WASTED ENOUGH OF YOUR PATHETIC LIFE CHASING THE HUMANS! NOW YOU CAN ANSWER THE GIRL ABOUT HER MOTHER IF YOU KNOW SO MUCH!" The figure bellowed. The pink digimon looked from the figure to the little girl who nodded to scared to disagree. Wincing as the figure squeezed her tighter the little digimon gave out a little squeak in agreement. "ASK IT ABOUT YOUR MOTHER! HOW SHE FELT ABOUT YOU! WHAT SHE WANTED TO DO WITH YOU" The figure screamed squeezing the Yokomon tighter still. 

"What did....... What did my.... My momma want to... To do with.... Me?" The girl sobbed scared and confused. 

"Don't make me tell you!" The Yokomon cried squealing in pain. 

"ANSWER HER!" The figure shrieked in anger. 

"She wanted to, she wanted to give you away child. She wanted you away from her. But listen she loved eventua-" The digimon cried trying to comfort the child a little. 

"YOU SEE! YOU WERE WORTHLESS! SHE DIDN'T WANT YOU! I TOLD YOU AND TOLD YOU BUT WOULD YOU LISTEN NO! I'M ENDING THIS NOW! NOW YOU KNOW! SHE IS NOT NEEDED!" The figure screeched that was only matched by the little pink digimon who was squeezed with all the figures might causing her to de-digi-volve, and then begin to break down. Tossing the digimon aside the figure flew out the room in fury. 

"No!" The girl whispered running over and cradling the digimon in her arms as bit by bit, byte by byte, the digimon was fading. 

"Find.... Gennai...... I'm sorry ..... I'm so sorry.... My digi-egg." The digimon breathed before the last digital bytes had left the girls arm. 

"We were going to run away!" The girl screamed at fate, cruel twisted fate. 

"WE WERE GOING TO LEAVE!" The girl screamed louder before falling onto her bed as she realised that the only love she'd ever truly felt for as long as she could remember, the only digimon she had felt protected with. Was gone. 

And she was alone. 

She was yet again vulnerable. 

**To be continued**

**Okay So what have we learnt here**

**- Biyomon is digidust**

**- All hope seems lost**

**- And I am evil**

**Okay another chapter done and dusted (Or digi-dusted :)). Sorry but I couldn't help ending it on a sad note, a bit dramatic but I think it was good. But it's not what I think that matters (well it does but it would ruin the sentence if I said it did) IT'S WHAT YOU THINK SO REVIEW LIKE MAD PEOPLE.**

**No offence to Biyomon peeps it was just her fate not that I don't like her cuz I DO!!!!!**

**Luv ya all**

**o.O sorastarchild O.o**   
  
http:  
  
http:  
  
http:  



	7. What I should Have Told You

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS THAT DO NOT APPEAR IN AN ANIME i.e Malaika! (wow I own a character cool)**

****

**Sorry for not updating in ages but I had some other inspiration which has lead me to start on a totally different Taiora story so I guess that means it won't be long after Lost Child till a completely different story is up -.- don't know whether that's good or not but anyway o.O**

****

**SoratoL.O.C.Fan- Thanks for taking the time to review :D**

****

**Reiye- Lol I know I should tone down the evil huh? But it's so fun. I'm glad you found some of it funny I like to keep it evil but sweet. I think its either this chapter or the next the evil peeps are revealed :)**

****

**Abckid- Firstly good point and why would I hate you? It's a fair question. In actual fact I had wrote an alternative start to this and it was all going to be from Tai and Sora's point of view but I felt I couldn't really show how the girl was feeling without them having to speak or meet her many times and I felt it might get a bit awkward. If it's any consolation somewhere I think its the ninth and tenth- possibly the eighth (no just checked it is ninth and tenth :)) you learn more about Tai and it directly links with Mistakes, And the eleventh about Malaika's point of view on it all and the twelfth is about confessions (I think) which also directly links to particular events in Mistakes! There is going to be more of Tai and Sora (or maybe just Sora Ice wolf) and I just want to say thanks for your review it's helped me write the following chapters I think I may have strayed from them a bit if you know what I mean. ;)**

****

**Kawaii-Q- Thanks I was describing them to my younger sister so I could give a clear picture of them in the story and to her- she now won't put my Yokomon purse down and I need to go shopping -.- Anyway Thanks for another positive review from you :D.**

****

**Taidigimon- Thanks so much for the review it was supposed to be a sad chapter and I'm glad you picked up on that . Kittymon and Dogmon Mini Yokomon purse says Hi! ;)**

****

**ICE WOLF 741- Awww but it's so fun, I could kill him slow and painfully, or suffer like mad and die quickly, 'sings' I've got the power :)**

****

**Agumon2004- Thanks for the positive review honey :D**

****

**Next chapter peeps**

****

**Chapter 7- What I should Have Told You**

****

****  
"Sora what's wrong?" Tai said his voice full of concern as he entered the apartment to find Sora sitting on the sofa with her face in her hands stray tears falling onto the carpet. 

"Momma?" Malaika asked her little voice full of concern. "Aww daddy she's crying, Momma why you crying?" 

"Malaika honey momma's just upset, can you be a big girl for me and play in your room while I talk to daddy?" Sora asked just managing a watery smile. 

"Awww momma do I have to?" The little girl pouted crossing her arms in protest. 

"Come on Lai, momma wants to talk to daddy look, you can come out in a minute." Tai said leading the girl to her room and settling her down before exiting and closing the door quietly. Sitting next to Sora on the sofa he placed an arm around her pulling her into a comforting hug before questioning her. "I think we've created a brat." He whispered causing her to giggle through tears as she drew back from the hug to face him. 

"Tai, I saw her." She said clearly. 

"Saw who?" 

"Aroha." She whispered expecting him to laugh or call her joke but instead he placed his head in his hands momentarily as if trying to find a memory before turning to face her again. 

"Where?" He finally asked. 

"In here. Tai I felt her I...... I heard her sing. She sung the lullaby Tai. I'm not making it up honey. I saw her!" She rambled trying to convince Tai who looked unfazed. 

"Look Sora don't think for one second I'm doubting you. There's something I should have told you, I should have said something, but Sora I didn't want to upset you, we'd just had Malaika and I didn't want to bring back the sadness of loosing her." Tai replied taking her hands in his. 

"What?" Sora breathed scared of what she was about to hear. 

"Sora I want you to take a deep breath first okay. Remember when Aroha died we found a crest and digivice?" 

"Uh huh we put them in the trunk?" 

"Uh huh but in the digital world there was also a digi-egg, when she died it grew cold and turned black. On the egg was our crests entwined and Aroha's. When the egg died Biyomon took it back to her nest, she wouldn't give up on it and kept it warm. Sora when Malaika was a baby the egg hatched. We know for sure Malaika is not a digidestined so....." Tai trailed off tears beginning the well up in his eyes. 

"What does it mean Tai?" She whispered holding his hands tight. 

"I don't know Sora. I just don't know!" He said the first solitary tears rolling down his cheek. "I spoke to Gennai about it and all he could say was 'has she had any contact with the digital world at all' he didn't even explain his fucking question!" Tai spat angrily the river of tears continued. 

"I never went to the digital world when I was pregnant with her. I mean back then I kept my digivice beside me at all times and my crest around my neck but never once did they beep or glow." 

"What does this all mean. What does it fucking mean!" Tai cried his feeling of helplessness returning. "When I think I've finally got over it and finally realised she's not coming back there's this glimmer of hope and then my guilt returns I can't take it!" 

"Tai? What do you have to be guilty for?" Sora soothed cupping his face with her hands as tears ran down both their faces. 

"I wasn't there for you when you were pregnant, I was halfway around the world trying to start a new life while you were carrying one. I was having a good time while you were having scans and check ups. If only I was there if only I had been able to have been by your side while all this was going on. I hate myself for that, for leaving you. You know what if I hadn't have come home for Christmas I would never had been there and seen her. I could have missed out on holding her in my arms and I hate myself for that!" Tai cried his tears flowing faster. "Don't get me wrong I love you and Malaika so much that I couldn't possibly love anyone as much, but there's still this part of me saying so does that mean you don't love her is it okay now to forget her and it just makes me wonder is that what I'm doing?" 

"Oh Tai. Why should you be guilty? I never told you, so what does that make me huh? Mega guilty? Its just something awful that happened and we can't change that. Sometimes, sometimes I get lost in my happiness with you and Lai and I stop and think is that wrong. I guess that's a part of grieving for her." Sora replied her own tears flowing faster. "You know when Lai was in my tummy. I would wake up in the night and hear a small child crying, I would walk around the house in the darkness, searching. I don't know what I expected to find I just felt so helpless it was like the child was trapped. I used to sing the lullaby, the one I sang to her before she left us and the child used to stop. But sometimes just sometimes, I'd let her cry a while just so I could imagine she was there still, that she was still with us now. As the pregnancy progressed the crying stopped but still I waited up at night to hear her crying for her momma and daddy. I thought maybe just maybe somehow she was still alive." 

"I know Sora but it's like changing fate, is it that we just can't seem to let go or what?" Tai whispered stroking her hand that was still cupping his cheek. 

"It's us it's got to be us Tai, we just got to except she's not coming back, she's not coming back to us, but it doesn't mean we still don't love her." 

"Your right." Tai breathed kissing her on the lips comfortingly the salty tears tasted sweet upon her lips but still he didn't feel entirely convinced. 

"Do.. Do you think we should look in the trunk?" Sora stuttered looking into Tai's chocolate eyes. 

"I.... I I don't know Sor." Tai mumbled back it wasn't that he didn't want to look but that he could hold onto the little bit of hope that she was alive still, looking into the trunk would bring him back to reality. 

"Maybe that's where were going wrong, it can't hurt to look can it." Sora replied standing up still holding his hands motivating him also. 

"I guess." He muttered still trying to hold onto his hope the only bit of her he had left. Did he want to ruin it? Did he want conformation that she wasn't ever coming back? These questions plagued his mind as Sora lead him to their bedroom and to their wardrobe. Where the chest lay. Unopened. Concealing the truth. "Sora I don't think we should do this!" Tai blurted out as Sora placed her hand on the clasp. 

"Why not?" She said in surprise, removing her hand from the lid to look at him. 

"I don't think we should have to, maybe another day, but not today." Tai said not moving from his spot as she rose to meet him. 

"Then when Tai. Tai I want to see, I want to look in the trunk and know she's safe in eternal bliss, so my mind will stop causing my so much pain!" Sora cried her eyes pleading with him, the tears of despair rolling down her cheeks. 

"And that's it so you can have peace of mind knowing she's not coming back, it's not like that for me Sora I can't just except she's gone and I don't want to just yet." Tai sighed not meeting her eyes directly. 

"So you can suffer everyday thinking that maybe she is unhappy, maybe she is somewhere and we can't help her, Tai I know you feel guilty for some absurd reason but you mustn't Tai I love you, I love Lai and I also love Aroha that's why I need to know, so I know she's listening to my prayers so that even though she's not with me she knows I love her." Sora gasped in despair clutching Tai's hands she did not want to go against his wishes but felt she must. 

"I know Sora, I love you, Lai and Aroha too, but why should we condemn ourselves to a life in which the logical understanding rules over our minds, why cut our minds off from the glimmer of hope that still shines. Think, think back to when we entered the digital world, did you not then feel that anything could happen, so why let that stray and disappear when there's no need to remind us she's not coming back but rather the hope that we will see her again someday." Tai replied his eyes red clutching Sora's hands tight. 

"One..." They heard there little girl say from her room. 

"Listen Tai we have one beautiful daughter with us and one beautiful daughter in a spiritual form, why can't you let me clarify that if anything I should be the guilty one, why do you want me to suffer for my mistakes!" Sora cried letting go off Tai's hands and throwing hers up in the air in frustration. 

"You think this about punishing you! You think I don't want to look because I want you to suffer? God Sora stop being so stupid! I want to let my imagination rule over logic for once can't you see that!" Tai spat in reply. 

"Two....." The girl chimed from her room. 

"Tai this isn't fantasy, we live in the real world! Why can't you see I just want to face reality rather than hide from it! I don't want to go through my life scared that she's unhappy. Tai why won't you let me do this? Why won't you let me look!?" Sora sobbed. 

"What and going to the digital world was a fantasy huh? Was meeting Biyomon and saving the digital world a phase of our imaginations? Was it so horrific you were gagging to be pulled back into reality? Why can't you understand that sometimes reality is harsh, unfair and cruel yet it's blessed us with another beautiful daughter and hope that some where there is our other why ruin it all?" Tai stated trying to stress his point. 

"Free......." The girl stressed from her room. 

"How am I ruining Lai, how? Your making it out that I don't care. You know better than me that I loved every moment I spent with Biyomon why drag her into this? Tai I.......... I hate it. I hate the reality, I hate the fact that I can feel her when she's gone but know she's not truly there, that my mind tricks me when it knows I'm weak!" 

"Sora please, just see it my way, just let us not face up to it yet. Honey I love you but I don't want to see you in pain I don't want you to feel like I feel anymore I want to make to sugar coat the world for you an Lai I want to make you both feel that anything is possible. I don't want to forget that and know she's gone!" Tai soothed. 

"Four............." The girl giggled from her room. 

"Tai I love you too, but, let me put my mistake right let me look." 

"There was no mistakes, what mistake could there have possibly been, getting with me? Having two cute kids? You have nothing to put right?" 

"But I do Tai, I.... I hated her when she was a part of me, I can't ever forgive myself for that but worst still I hate myself for not being able to tell her and know she heard me." 

"Sora stop it! The world isn't against you! Stop beating yourself up for something you couldn't control." 

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW, SO MUCH HAS HAPPENED IN MY LIFE MOST FOR THE BETTER BUT WHAT ABOUT THE BAD STUFF TAI, WHAT ABOUT LOOSING MY DAUGHTER OUR DAUGHTER HOW CAN YOU STILL HAVE FAITH THAT FANTASY CAN STILL RULE OVER LOGIC!" 

"ONLY IF YOU LET IT! GOING TO THE DIGITAL WORLD AND EVERYTHING SORA I USED BELIEVE ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN AND IT MAY SEEM CHILDISH BUT I STILL DO WHY LET THAT PART OF ME DIE! IN LIFE YOU HAVE TO TAKE IT AS IT COMES, YES WE'VE LOST BUT WE'VE ALSO GAINED. CAN'T YOU SEE THAT CAN'T YOU SEE THAT IT'S BLESSED US WITH ANOTHER DAUGHTER. CAN'T YOU JUST ONCE THINK THAT MAYBE LIFE'S LOOKING UP FOR US THAT THE BAD LUCK'S IN THE PAST!" 

"Five................................" 

"Tai, I'm sorry!" Sora cried before bending down and lifting the lid of the trunk up. And revealing 

That 

The crest 

And the digivice 

Was gone. 

But as they stared in disbelief they had yet to realise that the crest and digivice were not all that was missing. 

**To be continued**

****

**Hope you liked the story all opinions considered- yes I've learnt from my mistakes.**

****

**I might not update in a while because I've got course work to finish before I go back to school. O.O**

****

**Don't forget to review peeps!**

****

**Sorry if your bored or upset at the moment :)**

****

**Have a nice day**

****

**Luv**

****

**O.O sorastarchild O.O **

http:  



	8. A Way Out Of This Life

**Disclaimer- Me like no totally own (Yeah I do sometimes talk like that! I have this thing about the way I talk I love talking differently than I sound- For all you English peeps who watch Big brother Nadia's WAS SIMPLY ALL WOMAN AND THE BEST :D I do a wicked impression of Nadia! Well u peeps learned summit bout me! I'll stop rambling now :P)**

****

**Okay sorry this is so late :S I better get writing huh? I'm only on chapter 11 and so it's catching up with me :P**

****

**Reiye- I love to be evil**

****

**Kawaii-Q- Thanks I guess this isn't ASAP but :P**

****

**ICE WOLF 741- Yep you will find out :D**

****

**Tai'sgirl23- Its okay I'm glad you reviewed now :)**

****

**Agumon2004- Thanks, lol course work has a habit of catching up with you huh? :P**

****

**OH and the figures are revealed, there is a purpose why it's them and that will kind of be clear. (that means I have no idea why really)**

****

**Hope it's not a disappointment **

****

**Next Chapter**

****

**Chapter 8- A Way Out Of This Life**

****

****

The room had once seemed almost magical in a dark gothic way to the little girl, but she could barely open her eyes enough to look around it, she had only once got up from her pillow to draw a picture of what could be made out as a pink ball with a blue plant like sprout, the ball had circular eyes and a wide smile which made the little girl cry more. The crayons used to draw the picture lay broken on the ground. 

The little girl had cried for what seemed a lifetime but still the tears flowed when she thought about the digimon, the only mother-like figure she'd known was gone. And it was her fault. A few days had gone since then but that was nothing compared to the real world as yet again for unknown reasons the timeline had returned to what it had been when the seven digi-destines entered the world from summer camp. But of course she did not know this nor did most of the others who frequently ventured in and out of both worlds and those who did, did not question why the time zone continually changed. 

The darkness became the girls cocoon and the silence her friend, as every day the guilt tore at her heart and made her feel worthless and vulnerable once more. Not once had she acknowledged the figures presence in the room or if she had she did not wish to, the contempt for it's being had become a flame explosive and dangerous. 

"I know, you know I'm here child." The figure whispered on the seventh day sitting next to the child who was lying on the bed facing the opposite wall. The child chose silence above an answer she did not want to satisfy the figure with a reply. "I know your hurt child but I have some good news...." The figure soothed rubbing the childs arms as she began to scream in pain. 

The child writhed in agony it felt as if her skin was burning off and her body burning. She felt her soul split and her eyes glow a blood red. Her tattered old dress had become black and straight (you know like a T-shirt, not puffy). Clinging to the bed sheets in hope the immense pain would fade she began to scream as the sprouts appeared on her back growing an inch every second, growing in width every ten, but causing the girl agony, in minutes they had become spiky gothic wings. 

"The potion has taken effect once more and this time it is permanent." The figure soothed once more stroking the girls wings. 

"I DON'T WANT TO BE LIKE THIS ANYMORE!" The child screamed breaking away from the figure and sending energy bolts around the room destroying the furniture which within moments returned back to normal. 

"Why ever not child." The figure replied in mock hurt. 

"BECAUSE I HATE YOU I HATE THIS CASTLE AND I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS WORLD!" The child shrieked blasting the wall. 

"But why take it out on me, once we- you are in control you can do what you like and make this world what you want it to be, come here child." The figure said outstretching her arms so the girl could hug her. The figure didn't know why it displayed such affection but didn't care it was thinking of the long term effects of her actions, maybe this was how it could go about its plan. 

"I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE I WANT MY MOMMA AND DADDY!" The girl sobbed from the figures arms. 

"But child there is a way my dear. Why did you not ask of this before?" The figure replied its intentions different from its comforting words which caused the child to look up at the figure. 

"I...... I can?" The child mumbled. 

"Sure but first we must prepare for a ritual in which I will need you to find the ingredients." 

"Uh huh." The child stuttered her hope returning. 

"I will need you to get a urn full of water from the dark ocean, the needles from a Togemon and the feathers of an angewoman." The figure smiled. 

"I will find them." The child stated hovering in the air, she knew from her long searches of the digital world where she could find the ingredients. 

"I will give you further instructions when you get back." The figure said leading the girl to the front of the castle. 

"Okay," The girl replied before taking off into what seemed a never changing night. 

The figure watched as the girl flew off before retreating into the castle, taking one on the many routes it walked into a dimly lit room, in which there stood many urns and tools and scrolls of incantations on the far side of the wall was another mirror identical to the one in the girls room. Though the room was quite bare besides the urns, tools and scrolls, the air seemed to be filled with a physical darkness which could not be vanquished by any source of light. The figure watched and waited and eventually the second figure came out of the darkness. 

"I have sent the child for the ingredients." 

"Good and does she suspect anything?" 

"Not that I am aware of, she now thinks that the ingredients will return her to her family." 

"As if it was that complicated to do so! Have you retrieved the digivice and crest of the innocent one?" 

"Yes, they do not know she has one thus do not miss it. And I have a feeling Gennai will not be reporting it to them." 

"Have you managed to locate the childs digimon partner?" 

"I have not, who could have thought such a feeble old man could manage to conceal such information and I through torture could not get him to reveal it?" 

"Yes he is or is it now was hard to crack but no matter, with the virus spreading and infecting the digimon it is only a matter of time till the childs digimon partner is infected." 

"There is one more thing, we need the blood of an innocent, should I assume this means the young one." 

"Yes as it states in the prophecy the child of death must bring forth the living." 

"But wouldn't it jeopardise our plan as we are not sure of the meaning of the last line of the prophecy?" 

"Yes, we should have the child retrieve it, it would provide the anger we need for her to complete the ritual for us?" 

"Yes it is a curse that the blood and destruction we caused now binds us to remaining in the darkest shadows, but all that shall change when he rises once more!" 

"Yes and once again Deviwomon and Devimon can cause the destruction this world surely needs, there is not point resurrecting Malomyotismon once more, the light of the digital world is too strong and traps him beneath the earth but the ancient curse of the digital world just sleeps and now if all goes to plan we can awaken him!" 

Shortly as night fell again the girl returned to the castle with all but the urn of the dark oceans water. Pushing the doors to the castle the girl let herself in and began to wander down the hallways it wasn't long till she was met by Deviwomon. 

"Have you the ingredients child?" The digimon asked beckoning the girl to follow. 

"I have the Togemon needles and the Angewomon feathers." The girl replied. 

"And the Urn of Dark Ocean water?" Deviwomon said opening the door for the child. 

"Nope." The girl replied walking through the door into her bedroom. 

"WHAT!" The digimon screeched slamming the door staring at the girls sulking face. 

"I DIDN'T WANT TO." The girl screamed back before pouting ferociously. 

"IF YOU WANT TO GO HOME YOU WILL HAVE TO IN DUE TIME!" The digimon screamed back. "No matter I need you to get the last ingredient first." 

"YOU SAID THERE WAS ONLY FREE THINGS I NEEDED TO GET!" The girl shrieked holding three fingers up to emphasise her point. 

"Yes well another is needed." Deviwomon said becoming tired of the girls outbursts. 

"What!" The girl said her pout became more defined as Deviwomon flew to her side. 

"I need you to bring me the chosen child." Deviwomon whispered into the little girls ear. 

"I.... I get to go home." The girl asked excitedly her eyes shining. 

"No you must retrieve the girl through the mirror and come straight back here through the child's dressing mirror." 

"I'm not going to come back I'm going to stay there and run to my momma and daddy and then you won't be able to get me!" The girl stated sticking her tongue out and crossing her arms. 

"I swear child that if you do not come back I will do to you and your 'momma' and 'daddy' what I did to Yokomon, and besides the mirror has a limit you are able to stay there for twenty minutes and if you don't get the child you won't be going home ever do I make myself clear." The digimon cackled menacingly. 

"Hmmm!" The child said her need to disobey strong she could sense the digimon needed her and that they were at a stand still if she did not co-operate. 

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" The digimon shouted. 

"Yes." The little girl replied reluctantly shuffling over to the mirror, first placing her hand through the mirror and then stepping, she found herself inside the little girls room. 

It was a complete contrast to her own, the walls were washed with a pale pink and dotted with different sized dark pink stars. The bed in the corner resembled that of- what the child could only assume- a princess. Over the top of the bed were silver drapes that fell to each side concealing the top of the bed. The floor was scattered with dolls of different sizes all in many wonderful and Technicolor garments. Across the other side of the room was great chest, walking over to it and lifting the lid the child could see there were many outfits, fairies of different colours each with a matching glitter wand, princess's of different lands the material exotic and bright, animals of all shapes and sizes each designed to fit a small child and various ballet outfit each tutu different and delicate. 

Taking a detailed look through the trunk the little girl finally decided upon a light blue tutu, the dip down the back allowed her wings to poke through. With a sparkly pink tiara placed upon the wilderness of her hair and a glittery purple wand in her hand the girl flew to the dressing table in which stood the mirror she had flew out of. 

The little girl sat down on the stool and began looking through the papers on the desk, most of them were scribbles, what you would expect of a small child. But one caught the child's eye, it was a picture pinned to the mirror of three different sized circles which had legs arms and smiley faces (the biggest one with a scribble on the top which she assumed was a mass of hair) underneath there was some writing. The girl could not read as of yet but she could understand the key words- 

Daddy, Momma, Maliaka- aged 2 

Taking the crayons which were scattered upon the desk the little girl began to draw her own picture. After a short while she picked up the paint pallet she'd found smushing one of her hands into it she left her hand print on the paper then placed the crayons down and held her picture up proud of her work. 

"Free...................." She heard a voice sound from somewhere in the room, startled the girl left her picture on the table and begun to search the room for the owner of the voice, she realised that she had forgotten all about her task lost in her own imagination, it occurred to her the voice could have been here all along and she would not have heard it. 

"Four................." The voice chimed again, this time the girl was able to lock in onto it she flew over to the bed and moved the drapes slightly so she could see. 

The little girl stood there in surprise as the chosen child sat on her pillow combing a dolls hair, the little girl couldn't comprehend why she had not seen the girl before. The little girl began to reach out for the chosen child when she remembered that she may pass through the child, stopping to think about her problem she watched as the child continued unaware. 

"I bet you can't even see me." The little girl spat startled as the chosen child turned to look at her. 

"Five......." The chosen child exclaimed holding five fingers (well you know four fingers and a thumb if were being technical) out to the child to show she could see the girl. 

Turning to the mirror the child could see that it had begun to cloud, the purple swirl returning. Swiftly she grabbed the chosen child and fled through the mirror. 

The pair landed on the cold stone floor, quickly the chosen child ran to mirror in terror running up to the glass she began to cry as she found she could not return. 

"I see you found her." Deviwomon stated from the shadows. 

"Yes." The little girl replied watching as the child began to bang her fists onto the mirror. 

"What do you think you're wearing." The figure asked bluntly pointing to the girls clothes. 

"It's pretty!" The child exclaimed pointing her wand at the figure in defence. Almost immediately the digimons eyes glowed red and the wand became a snake which the girl dropped in horror. "Your mean!" She cried as the snake began to hiss at her. 

"And your a brat now take off those silly clothes and retrieve the urn of water for me!" Deviwomon replied as the snake turned back to a wand. 

"I WANT MOMMA AND DADDY!" The chosen child screamed from near the mirror repeating her plea over and over again as they fell on deaf ears. 

"And her!" The little girl cried pointing to the screaming child curled up and sobbing near the mirror. 

"She shall remain here until you get back." 

"You won't hurt her." The girl asked suddenly pitying the child slightly she knew all to well of feeling helpless. 

"She will not be harmed while you are gone." Devimon replied her sincere expression quietened the girls fears before the girl flew off through the mirror to the ocean behind her she could still hear the chosen childs cries. 

**To Be Continued**

****

****

**Okay now you know what happened the other side.**

****

**Only five reviews last time :P don't worry, people there will be a new story soon and I have a special one in store for Christmas. Sorry if this story wasn't what you hoped for :o**

****

**REVIEW PEEPS I DO READ AND TAKE NOTE OF THEM**

****

**Love y'all**

****

**O.O sorastarchild O.O**

http:  



	9. The Oceans Will

**Disclaimer: Me No OWN!**

**Okay I had to actually split up chapter 8 to make this work so I hope it's good okay it might be a short chapter but hey there's more to come.**

**Music-**

**Evanescence- Going Under- definitely this would be a good song.**

**Anything that depicts struggle**

**You may be wondering (if not who cares carry on reading >:) ) why I haven't answered the reviews and I just want to say a BIG THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed this fic and mistakes but I'm afraid I shall not be continuing this fic (I know disgusting attitude) I'm not sure why, possibly because I feel this is not going any where and that it's not the what I wanted it to turn out like and what many of you wanted it to turn out like. I have wrote a few more chapters after this (which I will post soon after this chapter) but the story itself is not complete, I may return to it after I have completed my next intended Taiora story.**

**I'm sorry if I have disappointed anyone who wanted to read the end of the story and I hope that you will read my next stories in the near future.**

**The Ocean's Will**

The child walked towards the breaking waves, she had heard of the myths surrounding the mighty ocean, but had never stood before it. She listened to the waves it was if they were whispering to her, calling and beckoning her, calming her mind and silencing all thoughts.

_Come to me child come to me_

The child began to walk towards the ocean.

_Come home honey, come home_

Her body began to step in time to the waves.

_Come back to us, come back_

Each step brought her closer to the waves.

_Come to us honey, come to us_

The wave grew, moments from crashing over her head.

_We'll never let you go_

The wave crashed down over her, engulfing her, it was if many hands where pulling her inside, dragging her deeper into the ocean. The further she was pulled the more thoughts came rushing back, one after another, more and more, spinning through her mind creating a literal whirlpool of thoughts making so everywhere she looked was another memory, loneliness, Deviwomon, momma, the room, daddy, death. She clutched her head in agony as the thoughts inflicted pain. The beeping, the pleas, the gasps and darkness, trapped in egg, she couldn't breath. Darkness the ever surrounding darkness. She couldn't breathe, her momma and daddy crying. She couldn't breathe, she tried to, she tried, the air wouldn't fill her lungs. At once the darkness of the ocean grasped her holding her tight, again the darkness took place in her lungs instead of oxygen. She tried but she couldn't breathe. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't breathe.

And then the darkness grabbed her and she was clouded by it shaking and screaming, sending her mind into panic. She scrunched up into a ball, shaking but the hold was still firm.

The brush of the sharp ocean air made her realise she had surfaced, she gasped and the air filled her lungs but still she shook, her mind still hadn't recovered and she began to cry hysterically.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!" A voice shouted.

With the sand beneath her toes the girl realised she was once again on shore, she would not open her eyes, scared the darkness had returned instead she began to cry more so, taking fast sharp breaths scared the oxygen would leave her once more.

"THE DARK OCEAN IS A DANGEROUS AND MANIPULATIVE PLACE!" The voice roared again full of anger and concern.

Still the girl breathed fast, choking slightly on the tears in doing so.

"Breath slowly in and out." The voice soothed calming its tone in a bid to sort the girl out, it could see by shouting it wasn't getting anywhere. "You'll make yourself explode if you keeping breathing like that." The voice laughed. "That's it in and out, in and out."

The girl obeyed the voice, startled slightly as she felt a hand rubbing her back softly and gently.

"See, that's better huh? I'm sorry if I scared you, it's just I know some people who have had bad experiences with the ocean and I didn't want you to be one of them." The voice said continuing to rub the girls back. "What's your name then?"

"I...... I don't know?" The girl whispered.

"It's funny." The voice said airily as if it was trying to catch a thought. "In the ocean you looked like a small vulnerable child but now I look at you and I can see the digimon features your like a small dark angewomon." The voice laughed. "I guess I've been spending to long with my sister huh?"

"Uh huh?" The little girl mumbled not quite sure what the voice meant.

"I sometimes come here to chill out, not to the dark ocean but to the digital world, it helps me you know, I don't know why I came to the dark ocean. It's a good job I did or you might have become digital data."

The girl stayed curled up it was the first time since Yokomon she had been talked to in a way that made her feel a person rather than a being of destruction, but still trust was a precious thing and she had learned trust was also a fickle thing and could come and go, break and damage.

"Yeah." She muttered.

"I'm sure your friends or even your partner wouldn't want that to happen."

"I..... I don't have a friend or a partner."

"Are you sure? Such a fairy like little digimon like you I can't imagine you without. But nevertheless you can count me as a friend."

"Thank you." She whispered a small smile appeared on her face through the tears.

"So what brings you to the ocean then, like I said it's a dangerous place and I can't imagine you coming without a good reason."

"I needed some water."

"Not to drink I hope." The voice laughed.

"Why did you come." The girl asked.

"I looking for my daughter, have you seen her? She's a bit smaller than you and got mid length auburn hair which curls at the bottom and chocolate eyes." The girl could sense the desperation in the voices tone.

"I... I?" The girl stuttered new tears flowing fast she knew who he meant, she knew who he was, but he didn't know her.

"I feel so bad, I completely forgot talking to you, it's like I don't know, I think for a moment when I saw you in the ocean I thought you were her." The voice said airily before breaking into a sob. "I.... I don't know what to do I don't know whether she's alive and........ With the time zone changing she could have already aged..... I feel so helpless." The voice sobbed causing the girl to become silent his pain it was becoming hers. "I knew I shouldn't have left her alone all the signs..... Everything our minds playing tricks on us.......... The disturbance in the digital world...... The crests and digivice gone...... I should have known a digimon was going to strike.... I don't even know if she has a partner to look after her." The voice sobbed his pleas his sorrow felt like knives to the girl

"I'm bad." The girl whispered.

"No your not your good enough to listen to me."

"I've been bad."

"Why? What have you done."

"Daddy I've been bad make it stop please." The girl cried turning so the person could look at her face.

"Aroha. How?" Tai whispered extending his finger tracing it down the side of her face.

"GO AWAY!" She screamed pushing him away, his pain, her pain it made her head hurt.

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" He shouted trying to grab her arm trying to catch the hope he thought had disappeared.

"GO AWAY!" She screamed placing her palm to each side of her head shaking, the pain was throbbing beneath her temples. "MAKE IT STOP DADDY MAKE IT STOP!" She sobbed as Tai tried to comfort her.

"WHAT HONEY WHAT?" Tai cried tears running down his cheeks placing an arm around her trying to calm her down, trying to pull her into a long awaited hug.

"I TOOK HER DADDY!" She cried the pain exploding inside her mind. "I TOOK HER AWAY!"

"AROHA?" Tai cried trying holding each side of her head so he could look in her eyes trying to find a glint, a glimmer to tell him she was lying. They stayed like that for a few seconds tears flowing down there cheeks. "Why?" He whispered eventually.

"BECAUSE SHE GOT TO HAVE A MOMMA AND DADDY!" The girl sobbed repeating the phrase over and over again like a mantra.

"But you do!" Tai whispered holding her hand as she shock her head sobbing.

"IT'S NOT THE SAME!" She sobbed trying to make him release his grip on her. "IT'S NOT THE SAME!!!!" She screamed lashing out at him but still he clung tighter. "IT'S NOT THE SAME!"

She opened her eyes and found she was alone once more on the shore, picking up her urn which was now full, she flew off into the lonely grey sky.

**To be continued**

**Lots of Tai in that chapter huh?**

**Please review as it is a piece of my own writing and it's nice to hear your comments.**

**Keep smiling and keep the peace**

**Luv **

**O.o sorastarchild o.O**

p.sI may decide to continue one day :)


End file.
